Truth or Dare!
by ugya-kun gaje
Summary: Ini truth or dare ala organization XIII. Game 6-2 is out! ToDnya udah hampir dimulai! Arc ini ada unsur romance-romance gagalnya! *digetok baskom* Karena romance gagal jadi jangan kaget sama pairingnya ya *dibakar readers* Penasaran sama yang bakal kena gak? Mau tahu? Ya dibaca dong. Warn: typo, gaje, garing, gak mutu, OC abal-abal, OOC bisa jadi.
1. Hello and Introduction

Heiiiiiiii!

Para readers yang stia menunggu saya. Kini saya kembali dengan tantangan humor yang saya gak ya tahu bakal segaring apa nantinya.

Well RnR atuh.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Heart bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya pun, kingdom Heart 3 langsung aku buat PC dan bukan umtuk PS4!

Warning: Gaje, humor garing, sifat karakter di luar kebenaran, karena gak jelas silahkan keluar dari fic ini, bukan tanggung jawab saya jika anda jadi emosi karena penjelasan muter-muter setelah membaca fic ini. Sekian warning dan terima kasih serta sama-sama.

Truth or Dare!

Game 1

The World That Never Was, sebutan panjang nan aneh untuk sebuah asrama dari SMP Twilight. Mungkin karena in bukan asrama biasa seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ini asrama bagi mereka yang antara tidak normal, aneh, unik, normal, terlalu genius, terlalu idiot, dan lain-lain. Asrama ini cukup bebas bagi kalangan pelajar dengan harga sewa terjangkau bagi pelajar pula, layaknya masakan padang yang harganya terjangkau bagi pelajar. Dalam harga yang cukup terjangkau itu sudah dilengkapi fasilitas yang, bisa dibilang, cukup nyaman. Diantaranya, beberapa pintu asrama yang hampir rusak karena sering didobrak paksa, AC rusak yang kini hanya digunakan untuk hiasan dinding saja, kecoa di dapur, 2 kamar mandi yang berlumut, serta beberapa sarang laba-laba di beberapa tempat yang tidak terjangkau penghuni asrama.

Ada 12 penghuni asrama dan 1 guru yang menjaga asrama ini. Mau tahu siapa saja mereka? Mari disimak. Pak Xemnas yang sudah menjadi penjaga asrama ini sejak ia masih berusia 5 tahun, Xigbar yang pikirannya hanya ingin dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita seksi nan muda, Xaldin yang berambut gimbal dan bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pengarang lagu bergenre rege walaupun ia tak tahu apa rege itu, Vexen yang tertarik sekali untuk menjadi ilmuwan sekaligus dokter dan itu terbukti dari kamarnya yang menghitam-hitam karena eksperimen-eksperimannya yang 3% berhasil, Lexaeus yang memiliki tubuh bidang dan bersifat diam-diam membisu, Zexion yang jatuh cinta sama buku hingga memiliki surat nikah dengan buku-buku kesayangannya, Saix yang terkadang alim terkadang gak, Axel yang lagaknya sok keren dan mempunyai jurus-jurus handal untuk menaklukkan cewek-cewek di sekolah, Demyx sang pengamen jalanan yang mencintai gitar kesayangannya dan becita-cita menjadi tukang reparasi gitar, Luxord yang tiap malam jumat selalu ke diskotik dengan hobi judinya yang handal, Marluxia yang gayanya sok kecewek-cewekan padahal dia adalah cowok yang penampilannya seperti cewek, Larxene cewek yang telah menjadi preman alay sejak ia berumur 7 bulan, Roxas yang memiliki kepribadian yang sok keren, digemari cewek, kurang adanya pergaulan, dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, lalu yang terakhir Xion yang memiliki hobi yang labil dan aneh serta suka dengan lolipop.

'\(XoX)/'

Di siang hari yang gak bolong, tanggal 10 bulan 1 tahun 2013, jam 11, menit 43, detik 0,5, para penghuni asrama TWTNW (A/N: kita singkat biar gak ribet.. -_-') sedang bermalas-malas ria. Ada yang membaca buku 'bagaimana cara manusia membuat seekor anak kuda poni', menonton tv yang banyak semutnya, mendengarkan musik dangdut goblok eh koplo maksud author, guling-guling dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2 lalu diulang lagi, loncat dari atap untuk bunuh diri tapi gak jadi karena nyangkut di pohon terdekat, dan hal-hal gak jelas yang mereka lakukan. Axel yang duduk bosan sambil menonton TV yang hanya ada semutnya itu mulai bosan dengan pemandangan yang telah dilakukan para penghuni hampir setiap hari itu. Roxas yang mempunyai ikatan batin pertemanan itu mengetahui bahwa Axel mulai merasa bosan dengan liburan yang telah berlalu ini. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan solusi yang menurutnya mutakhir bagi teman-temannya yang sungguh kelewat idiot dan bagi asrama agar asrama jadi sedikit meriah, dan keren dan gaul dan cupu dan keren dan gak alim dan alim. Dengan idenya yang tadi keluar bersama lampu pijar yang redup, ia meminta teman-teman asramanya berkumpul dengan isyarat peluit. Namun Pak Xemnas tidak terlihat ada di asrama.

"Eh, brother dan sisterku!" Sapa Roxas dengan loga sok gaulnya.

"Idih idih iuh, mending jadi sodaranya Dora daripada jadi sodaramu, Xas!" sahut Larxene dangan suara cempreng dan gaya preman alay.

"1y4 b3n3r 7uch!" kata Marluxia yang setuju dengan pendapat Larxene dan tentunya gak kelewat alay.

"Udahlah mau sodaranya dora kek, thomas and friends kek, barney kek, kakek-kakek kek, gue gak peduli! Yang penting gue punya ide biar kita gak melakukan hal-hal yang bener-bener luar biasa aja biasa kayak gini! Yaitu dengan bermain Truth or Dare! Du you all andersetan?" kata Roxas yang disertai dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang gagal.

Seketika itu juga pun suasana menjadi hening dan semua memelototkan matanya. Kecuali Xion yang tadi guling-guling sekarang muter-muter ala balerina. Selain itu teko yang berisi air yang tadinya dingin menjadi panas karena dipanaskan di atas kompr gas yang menyala. Lalu TV yang tadinya hidup dengan semut-semutnya yang sedang berdemo atas kenaikan harga BBM, sekarang telah meninggalkan dunia dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya. Dan juga kecoa-kecoa sekarang sedang menikmati hari libur mereka dengan berenang-renang di wastafel dapur. Setelah keheningan dan mata yang melotot selama 1 jam 45 menit 30 detik, Zexion yang tadi memelototkan matanya sambil menghisap buku kesayangannya pun mulai memecahkan keheningan dengan melemparkannya ke tembok supaya pecah. Maksud author dengan mengeluarkan suara yang dia pikirkan selama 1 jam 45 menit 30 detik.

"Truth or Dare!? Gak muingkin kita bisa memainkan permainan gila nan gak jelas itu! Nanti kita jadi tambah gila nan gak jelas karena permainan itu! Kau tahu Roxas? Itu permainan berbahaya yang menpertruhkan hidup mati seseorang! Itu benar-benar permainan yang sungguh-sungguh di luar akal gak sehat manusia!" jelas Zexion cukup panjang, lebar dan tinggi. Para penghuni yang mendengar semua pernyataan Zexion itu mulai merasa ketakutan dan senang. Mungkin dari antara mereka ada yang masokis ya? Kita juga tidak tahu. Tapi beberapa saat setelah para penghuni merasa ketakutan dan senang, Zexion mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Kalian sudah tahu 'kan bahayanya? Sekarang aku benar-benar serius bertanya kepada kalian semua terutama Roxas." semua penhuni asrama mulai menatap Zexion dekat sekali hingga hanya ada jarak 3cm. "Memangnya Truth or Dare itu permainan apa?" tanya Zexion dengan penuh keyakinan dan muka yang blo'on.

~sambungan dinantikan saja~

Heiho.

selesai juga fic ini.

saya memang lambat dalam mengetik. -_- masa' 2 halaman ini menghabiskan waktu 2 jam? Sungguh lola otak dan jari saya. -_-"

fic ini terinspirasi dari teman-teman saya disekolah yang mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan bermain Truth or Dare. Mereka gaje dan garing selayaknya fic ini. -_-'

Oiya terima kasih atas review yang sebelumnya di fic saya yang sebelumnya. Semoga review itu cukup bermanfaat untuk saya. =D

well, kalau kulihat ini humornya bener-bener fail. Argh! pasti garing, pasti garing! *berpikir pesimis* maaf juga kalo singkat bgt dan bayak typonya. T,T

well, Reviewnya ea~ ivi yang nge-flame sok atuh di tong sampah. Tong sampahya selo. =)


	2. Introduction Again and Playing!

Yahoooo, para readers dan reviewer! Saya kembali dengan fic ToD yang basi karena banyak juga yang membuat fic dengan permainan ini.. itu terjadi karena author yang tidak memiliki pencerahan dan ide lain untuk membuat fic.. termasuk saya.. =l

Oke, mari simak aja chapter 2 ini.. oiya, balasan review ada dibawah.. RnR, yah!

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya. Kingdom Hearts milik kak Tetsuya Nomura. Saya cuman punya fic ini. Eh, punya saya atau otak saya ya?

Warning : gaje, antara garing dan iya, sifat karakter aku buat lain dari yang asli, yang gak suka gak usah baca, yang gak dong sama penjelasan lewati aja, typo, serta keanehan-keanehan yang lainnya.

Truth or Dare

Game 2 : Introduction Again and Playing

Sudah beberapa hari Zexion pasang muka blo'on, penghuni asrama memasang tatapan deathglare, dan Xion menari-nari ala balerina. Peristiwa ini sudah terjadi sejak akhir chapter sebelumnya. Suara yang ada hanyalah sepatu balerina milik Xion yang berkali-kali mengetuk-ngetuk lantai hingga sang lantai menangis terbahak-bahak, asap yang keluar dari teko panas yang masih belum diangkat, rintik hujan yang membasahi genteng asrama yang masih dijemur dan belum diangkat dan TV yang kini hidup lagi walau masih memberitakan tentang semut-semut yang sedang tawuran dengan semut-semut dari TV tetangga.

Karena sang Author yang kece nan cupu merasa bosan dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang, ia menarik Xion dan meminta Xion yang menjelaskan kepada Zexion, penghuni asrama yang lain kecuali Roxas, dan kepada para readers yang lagi nyuri wifi tetangga atau di sekolah, yang ada di rumah, kamar mandi, di bulan, matahari, mars, pluto, venus, merkurius, pokoknya dimana saja bahkan di surga atau neraka yang masih belum tahu apa itu Truth or Dare. Bagi yang sudah tahu, silahkan skip saja.

"Masa' gak tau Truth or Dare itu apa?! Itu kan permainan yang cukup gak populer di kelasku. Jadi itu permainan yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang atau lebih dan salah satu orang akan diberi pilihan yaitu Truth or Dare. Jika pilih Truth, maka pemilih itu harus menjawab jujur apa yang ditanyakan oleh pemain yang lain. Jika pilih Dare, maka pemilih harus melakukan tantangan yang diberikan oleh pemain lain. Kalau masih belum jelas, jangan salahkan saya. Tapi salahkan author. Karena dia yang memberitahukannya ke saya," jelas Xion dengan jujur dan masih dengan tarian balerinanya seraya menyalahkanku. Hey, kau seharusnya menyalahkan otakku, Xion bejat. *dilempar dari neraka sama Xion*

Setelah penjelasan Xion yang didapat dari otak saya yang kece nan cupu ini, penghuni asrama kecuali Roxas mulai berusaha mencerna kata-kata serta kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Xion dengan elegan namun tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh author. Alhasil, para penghuni mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang bisa dibilang sama sekali gak lucu. Author pengen kasih tahu gimana aja muka-muka mereka, jadi bagi yang mau skip silahkan.

Pertama kita mulai dari Xigbar yang sudah pasang muka mesum dengan pikiran Dare yang mesum-mesum pula, walaupun sebenarnya ia gak dong bagian Truth.

Xaldin yang geleng-geleng dan angguk-angguk kayak video klipnya project dangdut tanda setengah-setengah dong.

Vexen yang pasang muka-muka ilmiah ala Albert Enstein lagi boker dengan seringai yang imut layaknya orang yang tahu semuanya, padahal dalam hati maki-maki Xion karena penjelasannya yang gak karuhan. Kira-kira begini makian Vexen 'Xion bejat, dasar IQ dibawah rata-rata gak, gak becus, e'ek goreng gak punya otak, gue gak dong, dasar idiot!' Anehnya Xion bisa mendengar apa isi hati Vexen, jadi Xion mengambil pensil lalu menusukkannya ke perut Vexen dan masih dengan tarian balerinanya.

Lexaeus... masih diam-diam membisu.

Zexion buka buku Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia dan mencari arti dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Xion.

Sa'ix yang pasang muka datar lalu pasang muka yaoming ala meme tanda dia gak dong daritadi bicarain apa dan minta bitch.

Axel pasang muka melas sambil memeras otak untuk mencerna setiap huruf yang dikatakan Xion sampai-sampai kini otaknya kering gara-gara diperas dan dilantai mulai ada cairan seperti yang dikeluarakan oleh sapi yang keluar dari otak Axel.

Demyx juga memelas dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata Xion dengan kepala yang mulai mengeluarkan asap dan percikan api.

Luxord otak, kepala, dan rambutnya sudah terbakar dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Marluxia panik karena Luxord sudah kayak udang biru yang matang dan siap disantap. Karena itu Marluxia lari-lari gak jelas kayak banci yang gak ngakuin dirinya banci dikejar-kejar sama Satpol PP yang ternyata juga banci.

Larxene sedaritadi sudah enek lihat kelakuan-kalakuan teman-teman seasramanya yang bejat semua itu, terutama Marluxia. Jadi dia mengambil teko berisi air panas yang ada di dapur. Teko yang sudah beberapa hari ini belum diangakat. Hal itu membuat sang teko memeluk Larxene dengan terharu. Sontak Larxene kaget dan berteriak kepanasan. Lalu Larxene memegang gagangnya yang ternyata juga panas, lalu menyiramkan isi airnya ke kepala Luxord. Hal itu membuat Luxord tambah kepanasan seperti kuda panggang yang gosong.

Setelah beberapa jam memikirkan dan mencari arti kata yang dikatakan Xion, akhirnya para penghuni asrama kecuali Roxas dan Xion berkata. Tapi sebelum berkata Xaldin mengambil tongkat pendek dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya layaknya dirigen-dirigen gak becus. "Ooooooooohhhhh... Gitu... Bilang dong sejak kecil!" kata mereka setelah mengambil suara fals mereka yang merdu.

"Ya ampun! EQ kalian berapa sih? Masa' mikir kayak gitu aja sampe 23 jam?!" Kata Xion yang sekarang lagi Gang Enam Style-an.

"IQ, Xion. Bukan EQ," kata Roxas membenarkan kata-kata Xion.

"Lho? IQ kan yang berhubungan dengan perasaan dan EQ yang berhubungan dengan logika kan?" kata Xion dengan lagak pintar padahal pernyataannya salah besar.

"Kebalik, Bejat!" teriak Roxas sambil nendang pantat Xion yang datar. Alhasil tendangan itu membuat Xion kentut. Anehnya lagi kentut Xion itu wangi dan gak bau sama sekali.

"Wangi kan kentutku? Soalnya lubang pantatku kusemprot pake parfum perancis yang mahal kayak parfum yang dibeli Marluxia di Pontianak," sekejap yang lain pasang muka Poker Face dengan backsong Poker Facenya Lady Enggakenggak yang diputar oleh author.

"IQ mereka kan -50, jadi wajar saja, Xion," sambung Pak Xemnas yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dijemput maupun diantar, kehadirannya itu layaknya sebuah jalangkung.

"Lho?! Pak Xemnas?! Datang kapan, dari mana, sama siapa, semalam berbuat apa?" kata Xaldin yang kaget seperti kepiting yang dicapit cumi-cumi karena kehadiran Pak Xemnas dan membuatnya menjadi kebawa sama lagunya Yolanda dari Kangen Beudhz Band yang dijadiin versi regenya sendiri. Alhasil itu membuat Luxord yang daritadi jadi kuda panggang yang gosong, jadi harus muntahin beraknya yang ia tahan sebulan.

"Dan apa maksud bapak dengan IQ yang -50 itu, hah? Walaupun penampilanku layaknya preman umur 5 tahun tapi IQ saya 5, Pak! Jangan mengejek!" kata Larxene yang sama sekali gak terima akan pernyataan Pak Xemnas. Hal itu membuat Larxene mendekatakan wajahnya ke Pak Xemnas dengan jarak 5 Km.

"Ya, Pak! Walaupun saya juga telah tidak menjadi perjaka lagi, tapi saya masih punya IQ 6!" kata Marluxia yang mengakui bahwa ia sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Tunggu, kenapa jadi yaoi?

"Astaga! Marluxia?! Kamu sudah tidak perjaka lagi? Malang kali nasibmu nak. Tapi selamat, ya, Mar!" kata Luxord yang sebelum mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia muntahin anusnya. Karena rasanya gak mau gak punya anus lagi, jadi Luxord makan lagi anusnya yang tadi ia muntahin. Melihat itu, membuat Larxene muntah-muntah tanda ia tak suci lagi. Eh, maksud author tanda ia mulai jijik.

"Sudahlah, kalian urusin aja lagi permainan kalian yang gak jelas itu. Bapak mau menemani 50 pacar saya yang sudah nunggu di klub siang," kata Pak Xemnas dengan wajah mesum.

"Ya ampun, Tobat Pak tobat!" kata Xigbar yang ngajak Pak Xemans buat tobat. "Ehm.. Seksi-seksi gak pak? Ikut dong~" kata Xigbar yang mengeluarkan sisi mesumnya.

"Oh, seksi-seksi dong, bar. Tapi karena kamu masih di bawah umur kamu masih belum boleh masuk ke klub. Mending kamu nonton sinetron Indonesia yang judulnya 'Yang Masih di Bawah Sumur' atau 'Titan-titan Mungil', biar kamu tahu bagaimana menjadi pria sejati," kata Pak Xemnas. Sejak kapan sinetron membuat cowok jadi sejati? Tapi biar garing jadi author yang tambahin.

"Oke, Pak! Saya akan tonton itu sinetron! Makasih, Pak!" sahut Xigbar yang mau aja nurutin kata Pak Xemnas yang sebenarnya cuman bahan lelucon garing biar reaedersnya ketawa. Setelah mendengar jawaban mantap dari murid tersayangnya itu, Pak Xemnas langsung keluar asrama lewat lubang yang ada disebelah pintu keluar. Mungkin itu cara yang dipakai Pak Xemans untuk masuk, walaupun sebenarnya agak alay dan ribet.

"Kayak maling aja tuh guru bejat idiot! Gue heran kenapa guru bejat itu bisa jadi guru," maki Axel dengan kalimatnya yang indah, seindah bunga bangkai di ladang.

"Yaudah, deh! Kita mulai aja permainan Kentut or Date-nya! Ntar keburu otakku hangus lagi dan organ dalamku keluar lagi!" usul Luxord yang sudah tidak tahan ingin main. Walaupun dia salah mengatakan nama permainannya.

"Truth or Dare, Xord. Bukan Kentut or Date. Bahasa inggrismu rata-ratanya berapa, sih?" kata Demyx yang membenarkan kata-kata Luxord.

"Yaudah, cus hompimpa. Yang beda sendiri berarti dia yang pertama jadi!" sahut Roxas yang berharap semua mengerti apa yang dikatakan nya. Mengingat IQ mereka sangat dibawah rata-rata.

Setelah keributan yang sangat menghabiskan waktu, membuat lampu terbalik, kecoa-kecoa yang sekarang lagi beresin barang-barang mereka di wastafel setelah liburan mereka yang menyenangkan, dan TV yang kini memberitakan para titan yang sudah menerobos pertahanan Malaysia dan akhirnya mencetak gol, akhirnya mereka memulai permainan Truth or Dare itu. Semuapun berdoa agar mereka tidak menjadi yang pertama.

"Hom-pim-pa!" seru mereka layaknya anak TK yang rebutan 1 laptop untuk dibuat main Kingdom Hearts x. Kece ya anak Tknya.

Tapi entah karena mereka sehati, sejiwa, atau setubuhm semuanya kompak. Dalam artian, gak ada yang beda sama sekali! Semua sama! (apa sih maksud lo, thor? -_-') karena itu mereka akhirnya hompimpa lagi dan masih berharap mereka bukan yang pertama.

"Hom-pim-pa!" seru mereka. Akhirnya yang menjadi pertama melakukan Truth or Dare adalah..

~Berhubungan di chapter selanjutnya, alias bersambung~

Yak! Saya lanjutkan ini fic sejak kemarin! Saya ngerjainnya penuh kerja keras sampe 2 hari, lho! *bohong, padahal cuman nonton K-on!* maap kalau bener-bener garing, saya gak maksud jadiin garing. Karena saya lagi buntu. ._.

Oiya, ini balasan para reviewer:

**Eqa Skylight**, oiya! Axel papa lupa sama kamu. *ikutin gaya bebi romeo* *dibakar Axel* oh god, thanks sudah mengingatkan. Sudah saya edit kemarin, silahkan dilihat lagi kalau berkenan. =3

**Yukiryuu Acchan**, wauw, sekeren itukah? =0 makasih.. haha.. kalau Zexion dan Axel saya sudah rencanakan truth or darenya. Marluxia? Belum sih, kalau mau usul PM aja. =)

**Hikari Kengo**, itu bukan marak, mungkin lebih ke kurang ide. Termasuk saya. ._. *digampar sama author-author lain yang bikin fic ToD* haha..

Oke! Itu dia para reviewer yang rela mereview buat saya! Terima kasih banyak-banyak! *tebar kartu judinya Luxord* terima kasih juga kepada para silent readers yang sudah membaca! *tebar laptop*

Dan apabila ada terjadinya typo dan kegaringan yang bener-bener garing, saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

Oiya, untuk yang kena ToD pertama aku lanjutkan di chap selanjutnya. Berhubung chap ini masih perkenalan dll. Mungkin ada yang penasaran? Hahaha.. gak ya? ._.

Allright, for the last. Please, leave your review! And for the flame, you can do it at your dustbin at your home. Thanks and wait for another fic! =D


	3. Maid Cantik Berkedok Lelaki Tampan - 1

Ole-ole-ole-ole~ *bawa botol aqua kosong*

Saya kembali dengan fic ToD yang super duper kuper luper tuper zuper cuper juper wuper yuper basi! si! si! si si. si.. si...

untuk balasan Review akan saya balas di bawah cerita gaje ini! Apabila berkenan RnR, ea~

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts itu, nama, karakter, dan ceritanya milik Tetsuya Nomura. Kalo saya. Saya punya apa, ya? Punya nama dong~

Warning : Setelah Anda sekalian membaca fic ToD chap 2 dan masih saja menunggu-nunggu serta membaca chapter 3 ini, anda patut dicap abnormal karena rela membaca fic yang berisi kegajean, kekurangkerjaan, kegaringan, dan penuh typo ini. *digampar satu-satu sama readers*

Truth or Dare!

Game 3 : Maid Cantik Berkedok Lelaki Tampan-Part 1

Hari yang cerah dimana liburan musim panas masih berlalu sejak minggu lalu hingga sekarang. Di asrama TWTNW yang sepenuhnya penuh peperangan itu, kini tidak terdengar ramai seperti biasanya. Sepertinya yang ada di asrama itu hanyalah seorang cewek yang sedang berlatih untuk sebuah kontes Marley Shake bernama Xion dan cowok bernama Demyx yang sedang menonton Dawn—sebuah film yang akan menyaingi Twilight—sambil memakan popcorn dan disebelahnya juga duduk gitar cantik bernama CeMIwIW dengan nama lengkap Correct Me If I'm Wrong.

Oh, ada juga seorang maid yang tampan dan cantik menyaingi Marluxia. Maid itu baru saja pulang dari belanjanya yang ribet. Maid itu memiliki rambut yang tidak bisa author katakan karena gak tahu apa namanya, namun memiliki rambut berwarna biru ketuaan. Tinggi tubuhnya layaknya anak kecil SMA kelas 3, padahal ia masih menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Jujur author kagum dengan maid ini karena dapat menginjak kelas 2 SMP.

Tentunya, maid ini mempunyai nama. Namanya adalah. Sa'ix.

"Sialan, ibu-ibu tadi! Dasar jamban yang gak bisa ditutup mulutnya!" umpat sang maid itu.

Ah! Sepertinya sang author terlalu cepat menceritakan hingga lupa chapter yang sebelumnya sampai mana. Mari kita flashback memakai mesin waktunya Doraimut.

-100 hari yang lalu. Eh, 2 hari yang lalu, maksud author-

"Hom-pim-pa!" seru mereka. Akhirnya yang pertama kali akan melakukan Truth or Dare adalah..

"Wah!" kaget Luxord.

"Astaga naga nyangkut di jemuran ibu-ibu rempong!" kata Marluxia dengan alay elegannya.

"Mbok'eeeeeeeeeee! Anakmu lagi hoki, Mbok'eeeeeeeeeee!" seru Xaldin seraya memanggil mbok'e tercinta.

"Astafirulah gak lazim! Alhamdulilah ya, sesuasu, eh, sesuanto, eh, sesusu, eh, sesukamu, eh, sesususapimurninasional~, eh sesuatu beudzcthywq, ea~? Ya gak bro-sis sekalian!" kata Larxene dengan alay dan macho premannya. Dan juga dengan suaranya yang serak-serak kering seperti jemuran kering yang belum diangkat sama nenek-nenek pikun berbaju rocker.

"Pas gue lagi gak punya pulsa, bro!" kata Roxas yang perkataanya sama sekali gak ada hubungannya.

"Papi! Papi! Ayam-ayamku, hamster-hamsterku, buaya-buayaku, ular-ularku, pacar-pacar seksiku mana?" Tanya Xigbar kepada Axel. Oh, jadi Xigbar anaknya Axel. *ditampar pake ciduk* Oke, oke, author cuman bercanda garing.

"Anakku.. Ayam-ayammu, hamster-hamstermu, buaya-buayamu, ular-ularmu, pacar-pacar seksimu sudah dimasak jadi oseng-oseng mie soto kari ayam biasa aja," jawab Axel seraya mengusap air umbel Xigbar yang keluar menggunakan tangan bekas ceboknya.

Xion sekarang sedang main lompat kodok sama Lexaeus yang tetap diam-diam membisu. Lex, ternyata kamu gitu.

"Ternyata rumus-rumusku yang menyatakan bahwa aku takkan kena kali ini! Muehehahihuhehha!" kata Vexen sambil membawa kertas berisi rumus mencari hasil dari pertambahan 2+2.

"Menurut rasi bintang, awan, planet, semesta, meteor, semut, batu, udara, celana dalamku, horoskop, dan jadwal buang air besarku, aku sedang beruntung hari ini. Jadi aku takkan kena," kata Zexion.

Oke, kita tinggalkan keabsurdan mereka yang EQ-nya aja gak nyampe 1. Eh, EQ atau IQ, sih? Gara-gara Xion author jadi bingung.

"... Sialan. Dasar jamban gak berpengalaman," umpat Sa'ix yang mendapat giliran pertama dalam permainan ToD ini.

Ya, Sa'ix yang menjadi pendatang pertama kita. Tepuk tangannya dulu dong. *prok prok prok* Oke, kita lanjutkan.

"Oke, Sa'ix. Truth or Dare?" tanya Roxas dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lagi beruntung.

"Karena Sa'ix gak mau dibilang sombong karena bisa menghadapi tantangan, jadi Sa'ix pilih Truth. Eh, tapi gue juga pengen jadi orang keren dan gaehoulolulu (baca:gaul) yang berani menghadapi tantangan apapun yang menghadang gue," jelas Sa'ix dengan dua kepribadiannya yang bertolakbelakang. Yang alim pilih Truth dan yang keren pilih Dare.

"Jadi mau pilih yang mana, Ix? Truth or Dare?" tanya Zexion.

"Sa'ix pengennya Truth. Tapi, disisi lain gue pengennya Dare," jawab dua pribadi satu tubuh itu.

"Banyak cincong amat sih lo, Ix?! Kalo Truth, ya Truth aja! Kalo Dare, ya Dare aja! Ato lu pengen gue ketekin pake ketek kanan gue yang lebih wangi dari kentutnya si Xion?!" ancam Larxene dengan nada tinggi yang tak pernah ia turunkan setengah nada pun.

"Sa'ix pengennya Truth. Tapi, disisi lain gue pengennya Dare," jawab dua pribadi satu tubuh itu. Lagi. (author suka pake de javu -_-)

"..." itu adalah Lexaeus yang masih diam-diam membisu. ... Ah, dengan tambahan tatapan kematiannya yang menusuk hati para kecoa di dapur.

Selain itu Larxene udah buka ketek kanannya yang wanginya bikin kecoa-kecoa pengen deketin Larxene. Begitu juga author yang kepengen minta parfumnya.

"Ehm, Sa'ix tau Sa'ix salah karena tolak belakang dengan pendapat Sa'ix dari diri Sa'ix yang lain. Tapi, gue juga punya hak dan diri gue yang lain juga punya hak untuk memilih. Jadi, Sa'ix dan Gue harus gimana?" kata dua pribadi yang bikin para readers dan penghuni asrama jadi bingung. Authornya aja juga bingung.*direbus pake cangkir*

"Haduh, Ix. Jujur gue bingung lu ngomong apa dan dari diri yang mana yang ngomongin Truth dan yang ngomongin Dare," ujar Axel yang mengutarakan, mengetimurkan, menyelatankan, dan membaratkan isi pikirannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Oke. Ini Sa'ix yang alim pilih Truth. Gue yang pilih Dare," jelas Sa'ix cukup singkat. Dong gak maksud author? Yang dong, selamat. Anda mendapat 3 piring cantik yang dilempar oleh ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang lagi melampiaskan emosinya kepada suami tercintanya.

"Oh..," respon Xion yang masih main lompat kodok sama Lexaeus.

"Kamu dong, On?" tanya Axel dengan penuh keyakinan seperti para pejabat yang yakin mau korupsi.

"Ehm, iya dong. IQ-ku kan cukup tinggi," kata Xion bangga sambil lompatin Lexaeus.

"Emang berapa IQ lu?" tanya Roxas dengan antusias layaknya suami yang antusias kabur karena kepergok selingkuh dari istrinya. Kasihan suaminya.

"IQ-ku -180!" teriak Xion dengan lantangnya saat Lexaeus melompatinya. Karena teriakan Xion itu, Kecoa yang lagi hamil langsung membrojolkan anaknya. Tunggu, emang kecoa bisa hamil?

"Gila, lu. Bangga amat sama IQ lu yang sedengan banget. Otak udang lu," umpat Sa'ix. Dalam hati.

"Wauw! Keren~!" respon seluruh anak asrama. Kecuali Lexaeus yang sudah tahu dan Sa'ix yang cengo akan respon teman-teman seasramanya.

"Pada gile lu ye ndro?! Ehem. Jelas-jelas negatif 180 itu IQ yang bisa Sa'ix bilang sangat rendah. Masa' punya IQ sampe segitunya," jelas kepribadian Sa'ix yang alim dan sisi lainnya yang terus mengumpat.

"Udahlah, jangan ngurusin hal yang gak penting kayak IQ-nya Xion itu. Mending kalian kasih Dare buat Sa'ix," kata Pak Xemnas yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba saja datang. Pakaiannya kini lusuh. Dimukanya juga ada bekas kecupan lipstik berwarna merah kuning hijau di langit yang biru. Pelukismu author, yang kece dan cupu. Warna bekas kecupan lipstik ciptaan author. Kok saya jadi nyanyi? ._.

"Eh, Pak Xemnas! Dah pulang, Pak? Gimana cewek-ceweknya?" tanya Xigbar dengan mesumnya.

"Sekesi-sekesi sih, Bar. Tapi bapak ditendang dari klub karena mengacaukan klub," jelas sang guru mesum.

"Lho? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Xigbar dengan rasa penasaran yang bikin author juga kepo."Apa karena bapak berbuat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak saya lakukan pada umur saya yang singkat ini?"

"Tidak. Itu karena saat bapak bekerja mencuci piring di klub itu, bapak menjatuhkan piring kesayangan milik author. Alhasil bapak disusir dari klub," kata Pak Xemnas yang terlalu berterus terang. Berterus gelap kek, Nas, dasar nanas.

"Oke biarkan keabsurdan mesum mereka berbicara dan kita melanjutkan yang telah tertunda," kata Demyx yang memeluk gitar kesayangannya dan sempat berpikir mesum juga. Dengan gitarnya.

"Mari kita tentukan Dare untuk Sa'ix~," ujar Xion dengan riangnya lalu mulai loncat-loncat seperti belalang sembah yang terbakar kepanasan karena digoreng oleh author.

"Tunggu! Sa'ix belum menentukan mau pilih Dare atau Truth! Woy, gak adil, Woy! Diri kite belum pasti sama pilihan yang elu kasih! Jangan mutusin sendiri! Hey! Jamban korupsi berjalan yang bau!" umpat Sa'ix dengan merdunya. Hampir menyaingi Larxene.

"Diem lu, dasar kacang rebus rasa tinja emak-emak rempong," balas Larxene.

Seketika Sa'ix langsung menutup bibirnya yang kini pecah-pecah karena dilapisi tanah sawah yang kering. Sedangkan yang lain sedang berkumpul untuk menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk Sa'ix.

Setelah Sa'ix menunggu sambil mengobrol dengan seekor kecoa yang istrinya baru saja membrojolkan anaknya yang 757 itu, akhirnya Pak Xemnas mengambil alih Dare yang sedang didiskusikan oleh penhuni TWTNW.

"Oke, Sa'ix. Kau akan menjadi Maid selama 3 hari. Karena menjadi butler sudah terlalu mainstream. Lagipula kau lebih cocok jadi Maid ketimbang jadi Butler. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kostum yang bagus untukmu," ujar Pak Xemnas tanpa ada selaan untuk memotong pembicaraannya itu dengan pisau yang biasa Spongebob pakai untuk memanggang patty-pattynya.

"Sok mutusi banget lu pak. Kayak botol," ... kayak gunting kalik, Roxas.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan," kata Marluxia yang sepertinya setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusan Pak Xemnas.

Selain itu, penghuni yang lain juga memperlihatkan wajah senang, menyeringai dan sedih. Sa'ix yang melihat itu memperlihatkan muka menolak dengan puppy eyes-nya. Tapi sayang sekali, dia kalah oleh puppy eyes-nya kecoa cantik di dapur yang juga setuju dengan keputusan Pak Xemnas itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Sa'ix dengan singkat.

-2 hari setelah keputusan-

"Sialan, ibu-ibu tadi! Dasar jamban yang gak bisa ditutup mulutnya!" umpat sang maid itu.

Ya, begitulah cerita Sa'ix yang menjadi maid. Ada yang keberatan? Ada yang setuju?

"Wah! Sang maid sudah pulang! Ayo, cepat masak! Nanti aku bantu dengan keahlianku yang sudah menembus para master chef di malioboro!" kata Xion sambil mengatakan nama tempat yang terkenal di Jogja dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang memegang pisau untuk memotong daging.

"Bisakah Sa'ix beristirahat sebentar? Ceramah ibu-ibu tadi membuat puasa Sa'ix nyaris batal," pinta Sa'ix kepada Xion. Memang apa yang terjadi saat Sa'ix sedang gak asik berbelanja untuk buka puasa?

-Bersambung ke tali chapter yang selanjutnya-

Heiyayou! Author kembali dengan sebuah fic lanjutan yang super duper kuper luper tuper zuper cuper juper wuper yuper basi dan garing ini!

Oke disini ternyata membutuhkan 2-3 part karena proyek saya yang sepertinya terlalu bertele-tele. Dan ToD yang pertama jatuh kepada Sa'ix! Selamat, ya!

Sa'ix : "Ya, ya terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian."

Nanti kita akan berbincang-bincang setelah masa Daremu selesai. Oke oke, Ix?

Sa'ix : "Harus ya? Penting banget sampai gue harus diwawancarai kayak artis-artis yang cari sensasi dengan jambul dan perceraian yang ada di gosip-gosip yang kehabisan bahan berita itu? Lagian sebenernya gue juga gak mau jadi maid di cerita ini. Tapi lu maksa."

Iya, ini perintah author. Kalo gak ntar bayaranmu malah buat author beli jamban pinggir kali yang berlapis emas 2 karat.

Sa'ix : *hening*

Oke oke kita lupakan Sa'ix yang kini merenungi gajinya yang kecil itu. Itu terjadi karena author pelit. Masalah?

Dan ini para reviewer kita yang setia kepada saya walaupun fic ini gak laku! *tebar botol aqua*

**Eqa Skylight**, Xion? Dia pintar dan gila karena orang tuanya perpaduan antara ilmuwan dan orang gila yang ngemis-ngemis di pinggir jamban. *digampar sama ortunya Xion* hahaha. =P untuk IQ-nya Xion sudah tecantum di chapter ini. Keren kan IQ-nya?

**Yukiryuu Acchan**, Wow, thanks. =3 Oke oke kutunggu ide dari anda. Akan saya pertimbangkan apakah bisa saya publikasikan atau tidak. :3 Keperjakaannya Marluxia hilang dicuri sama anjing deket rumahku. =P

Yak! Itu dia para reviewer kita! Dan bagi yang menyumbangkan ide karena saya kurang ide, silahkan PM saya. Oiya, cuman mau kasih tau kalau yaoi disini hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak lebih. =l *digebuk massa*

Disini saya juga mau minta maaf atas kegaringan, ketypoan, ketidakjelasan, keabsurdan, dan ke-ke-an yang lain yang tidak bisa saya hilangkan dari muka fic saya ini.

Oiya, buat yang puasa, selamat menjalani puasa dengan damai, lancar dan tentram ya! Kalau saranku sih, jangan baca ficku sebelum berbuka. *tampar pipi sendiri*

Okay, Thanks for reading and leave your review for me! =D Flame? Take your flame to your armpits. '-'


	4. Maid Cantik Berkedok Lelaki Tampan - 2

Heiyaiyou Heiyaiyou! Ugya-kun kembali setelah sekian lama gak update!

Hai wahai para readers yang setia menunggu! Kini, aku akan melanjutkan fic ini! Di cahapter ini akan lebih mengacu ke sudut pandangnya Sa'ix. Awalnya juga dimulai waktu Sa'ix belanja. RnR, ea~!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts itu punya papa Tetsuya Nomura yang kece. Kalo milikku, ntar jadi gak kece dan malah jadi cupu.

Warning: Masih garing, masih cupu, masih typo, masih gak jelas. Pokoknya gak ada yang berubah banyak.

Truth or Dare!

Game 3 : Maid Cantik Berkedok Lelaki Tampan-Part 2

Sa'ix POV

Oke, Gue kagol jadi maid. Kalo gue dapet giliran kena lagi, gue bakal langsung pilih Truth.

Sekarang gue lagi jalan ke pasar paling terkenal di Kota Disney, yaitu Pasar Agrabah. Gue sebagai maid harus melaksanakan tugas rumah tanggga selama 3 hari. Sebenernya, gue maid atau pembantu?

Oh, readers jangan kaget ya. Ini pribadi gue yang asli. Lagian gak ada juga yang namanya punya dua kepribadian dalam waktu yang sama. Itu cuman cara biar gue cepet ngeksis di sekolah gue. Walaupun itu agak susah dilakuin.

Selama gue belanja sih, lancar-lancar aja. Tapi semuanya berubah setelah ada ibu-ibu PKK yang nikah dalam usia yang cukup muda, tapi sudah memenuhi standar penikahan, lagi belanja buat buka puasa bersama. Gue tahu, soalnya gue nguping dari pembicaraan mereka yang busuk banget itu. Suaminya mau aja sama cewek kayak gini. Disogok kali ye?

Pas gue ngecek daftar 'apa saja yang harus maid Sa'ix yang unyu beli' dari si Demyx, gue langsung aja ambil bahan yang diperluin dan pengennya langsung cabut dari pasar gak terawat ini.

Tapi, sesuatu mencegah gue dan membuat gue memelankan gerakan mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperluin. Itu karena. Perbincangan ibu-ibu PKK yang nikahnya cukup muda.

Mereka lagi bicarain gue seenak jidat mereka. Udah gak bisik-bisik lagi. Minimal bisik-bisik kek.

"Eh, eh. Jeng, tuh liat tuh. Ada anak remaja pake baju yang sok mahal!" kata seorang ibu yang gendut. Yah, itu sih gue akuin.

"Alah, palingan juga bahannya dari bahan kertas yang dijahit terus diwarnain jadi kayak kain. Lagian kalah sama punya kita-kita, jeng," kata ibu yang kuciran konde. Sialan. Dasar rambut mangkok bakso.

"Tapi jeng, kalo diliat-liat lagi, walaupun pakaiannya kayak cewek, kok kayak laki ya mukanya?" kata ibu yang pake kacamata. Jeli amat bu. Gue emang cowok aslinya.

"Hemm.. iya, jeng, bener juga. Apa dia preman banci cucok repot?" kata ibu gendut. Elu kalik cucok repot.

"Iya kalik jeng. Dari mukanya kayak preman tanah merah kuning ijo. Bisa jadi itu preman! Tapi, masa' preman pake baju dress kayak gitu? Norak banget," kata ibu yang pake konde. Norak? Bisa jadi.

"Ih, ya ampun jeng. Jangan deket-deket deh. Ntar kita ketularan jadi banci ato kita malah diperas uangnya!" kata ibu berkacamata. Kalo dilia-liat, ibu yang pake kacamata emang cantik. Sayang, hatinya cukup busuk untuk bisa dimiliki.

"Hah? Emangnya uang bisa diperes, jeng? Setau saya yang diperes tu julia peres," kata ibu gendut. Gilak, sarap kali ye?

"Udahlah, susah jelasin ke kau, kita cabut aja dari sini. Ntar kita ketularan bancinya dia," kata ibu kondean gak jelas itu. Lagian gimana coba ibu-ibu bisa ketularan jadi banci? Yang ada bini lu yang maho.

Akhirnya pembicaraan ibu-ibu PKK yang nikah muda itu selesai tepat saat gue juga udah selesaiin keperluan gue. Gak mau kelamaan, gue langsung bayar ke penjualnya.

Waktu mau bayar. Gue malah ketemu Namine. Gawat aja kalo die liat gue kayak gini. Bisa-bisa imej gue sebagai cowok kalem dan keren bisa rusak dimata para cewek di sekolah. Gue harus cari cara biar dia gek kenal gue.

"I-ini mbak," kata gue dengan nada yang kecewek-cewekan yang gue buat. Gue malah jadi kayak banci beneran.

"Iya. ..." jawab Namine. Ternyata dia yang jaga jualan sini. Tapi napa dia natap gue seakan dia kenal?

"Sa'ix?"

"Ape? Eh? Bangsa*!" crap! Gue keceplosan!

Ckrek!

Itu suara kamera. Ya, Namine motret gue dengan muka mesum yang aneh. Apa yang dipikiran elo? Gue bukan maho, nyuk.

"Ahahaha! Aku jualan disini. Ngapain kau pake pakaian kayak gitu?" tanya Namine. Terpaksa gue jawab sejujur gue.

"Ehm, maaf, itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan yang boleh Namine tahu. Karena Namine tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan ini. Jadi, Sa'ix gak bisa jawab," jawab gue sejujur-jujurnya dengan seformal mungkin kayak orang cupu. Ngomong-ngomong gue gak jujur.

"Oh, yaudah. Nih, semuanya 5 juta," Kata Namine.

"Ebujubuneng! Cacat lo! Mahal amat! Terbuat dari apa sih sayuran lo? Emas 100 karat?!" respon gue dengan kaget. Tapi seakan gak mau lama-lama. Gue langsung bayar dan cabut pulang ke asrama.

"Akhirnya tetep bayar kan, Ix? Aneh kau. Sampe ketemu minggu depan!" katanya setelah gue ngasih uangnya ke dia. Gue langsung ngibrit keluar pasar dan jalan cepat pulang ke asrama.

-Di asrama-

"Sialan, ibu-ibu tadi! Dasar jamban yang gak bisa ditutup mulutnya!" umpat gue pas lagi buka pintu.

"Wah! Sang maid sudah pulang! Ayo, cepat masak! Nanti aku bantu dengan keahlianku yang sudah menembus para master chef di malioboro!" kata Xion sambil ngomongin nama tempat yang terkenal di Jogja dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang megang pisau untuk motong daging. Udah gile kali ya dia?

"Bisakah Sa'ix beristirahat sebentar? Ceramah ibu-ibu tadi membuat puasa Sa'ix nyaris batal," pinta gue ke Xion.

"Gak kita udah laper, Ix. Yang lain juga bakalan pulang sebentar lagi. Buka puasa untukmu juga udah mau mulai kan? Masa' kau tak membatalkan puasamu," kata Demyx yang buat gue kesel. Jelas-jelas gue capek banget. Gini kali ye pekerjaan pembantu? Emang capek.

"Hih. Terserah lu dah," jawab gue seadanya.

Akhirnya gue ngeluarin bahan-bahan gue tadi dan juga ngeluarin catatan cara buat sup ala Larxene. Gue baru tau kalo dia sukanya masak.

Gue masak tanpa hambatan. Tapi cuman di awalnya. Semua berubah ketika Xion datang dengan tarian Marley Shake-nya sambil megang pisau buat motong daging. Serem banget batin gue.

"Sa'ix~! Aku akan membantumu!" katanya sambil ngelempar pisaunya waktu gue lagi ngiris wortel. Gue tahu maksud dia ngelempar deket tangan gue. Dia pengen motong wortelnya dengan cara lemparan pisau. Cacat tuh anak.

"Xion, Bisa pake cara yang biasa gak? Lu mau secara gak sengaja bunuh gue?" kata gue dengan deathglare gue.

"Haha, maaf maaf," respon dia seakan gak bersalah sama sekali. Gue emang psikopat ye. Jelas-jelas dia minta maaf.

Akhirnya dia bantu gue dengan cara yang normal. Dengan tenang, gue mulai motongin wortel lagi.

"Setelah memasukkan sayuran yang ada, tambahkan kaldu ayam, garam, merica, gula, odol, oli dan potongan rambutnya Xion. ... Heh?" Kata gue ngebaca resepnya Larxene. Lu mau bunuh kite pake odol sama oli?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasukkannya~" kata Xion yang langsung ngbrit aja motong beberapa helai rambutnya dan memasukkannya sama garam, merica, gula, oli dan odol. Macam apa dia? Gak tau apa kalau itu beracun?!

"Xion! Itu, jelas-jelas itu bukan bumbu masak! Lu pernah masak gak sih? Dan kapan lo terakhir kali masak? Hah?!" tanya gue seraya membentak dia dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah, Ix. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan terakhir kali aku masak? Aku masak nasi yang yang kubuat saat masih kelas 1 SMP. Kau ingat? Waktu itu semuanya pada ngeluarin buih putih di mulutnya," jelasmya pake muka polos tanpa rasa takut dan bersalah.

Oke gue inget kejadian itu. Waktu itu terjadi karena Xion pake air yang ada di kloset dan nambahin berasnya pake saos tomat yang udah kadaluwarsa. Sialan, tau gitu tadi gue ngelarang dia bantu gue.

"Oke, sekarang gue gak butuh bantuan lo. Lo duduk manis aja sambil nonton filmnya Demyx yang gak jelas itu," kata gue yang dibales pake anggukannya Xion yang alay.

Awalnya mau gue pisahin itu oli, odol, sama rambut Xion sebelum kecampur. Tapi, nasi bener-bener udah jadi bubur. Akhirnya, gue cuman ambil rambut-rambut Xion yang ngambang kayak ikan mati.

=D =P =) =I =l ='

Semuanya udah kumpul di meja makan, keculai Pak Xemnas yang kayaknya belum pulang. Semua makanan udah gue siapin di atas meja makan tanpa ada yang gue lewatin. Tapi, gue masih enek ngeliatin sup setan iblis item-item busuk itu.

"Akhirnya kita makan!" kata Vexen

"Kayaknya enak tuh sup!" kata Luxord yang udah gak sabar pengen makan. Jangan dimakan, Xord.

"..." Lexaeus ngambil makanannya dengan hening. Kadang gue gak ngerti jalan pikiran ni orang.

Haup nyam nyam haup!

Itu suara Damarwulan lagi tarung.

"Gilak, lu Ndro! Yu muset bi kidding kiddind mih!" kata Roxas yang sok gaul dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang payah itu.

"Enak banget," respon Axel dengan muka damainya.

"Resepnya sapa nih, Ix?" tanya Xaldin dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Dari L-"

"Hah? Lightning? Sodaranya Leon yang jago masak itu? Muke gile," kata Xigbar. Gue belum selesai ngomong, sempak.

"Bukan, itu resepnya Larxene. Dan itu ada campuran oli sama odolnya," kata gue ngasih pencerahan secerah mungkin.

Setelah gue ngomong gitu, semuanya lansung pada diem seribu kata. Yang ada cuman suaranya para kecoa yang selametan atas anaknya salah satu kecoa yang telah lahir. Itu anaknya yang ke 757 katanya.

"Oh mai gat Oh mai gat Oh mai gat Oh mai gat! gue khilaf, bang!" teriak Marluxia kayak orang kesambet setan pengen dinikahi cowok tapi gak mau. Atas reaksi yang menyadarkan itu membuat semanya-kecuali aku, Larxene, dan Xion-langsung pada menggila gak jelas.

Mereka menggila seperti, ada yang guling-guling, ada yang buka baju terus nari balerina, ada yang update status di sosmed dengan bahasa minions, ada yang lompat-lompat kayak orang kepanasan, ada yang menggigil, ada juga yang muntahin organ dalamnya dan juga ada yang diam-diam membisu.

"Lagian, ngapain ada oli sama odol segala sih, Xene?" tanya gue ke Larxene dengan tenang tanpa dendam. Lagian semua ini bukan salah gue.

"Itu resep biar ketek gue wangi sebenernya," jawab Larxene dengan enteng. Mendengar jawaban gue cuman ngangguk terus nonton yang lain menggila sambil makan nasi kecap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba Pak Xemnas.

"Gak tau, Pak. Mereka jadi begitu setelah memakan sup buatan Sa'ix yang ada campuran odol dan olinya. Padahal ini enak banget lho, pak! Aku aja tambah 2 piring! Bapak juga mau?" Jelas Xion dengan polosnya. Mungkin bentar lagi dia bakal koma di puskesmas.

"E-eh, e-enggak," jawab Pak Xemnas pake muka sweatdrop yang mengarah ke gue dan Larxene.

"Huft. Xion," Kata gue tenang-tenang aja.

-tunggu chapter berikutnya!-

Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter fic! *tebar sedotan aqua*

Jadi gimana? Jadi sudut pandang di chapter ini, Ix?

Sa'ix: Susah. Soalnya kau minta gue buat ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh.

Emang di skrip harus gitu. Atau kamu mau gajinya dipotong lagi gara-gara ini?

Sa'ix: *diem*

Oke, terima kasih bagi para reviewer di chapter sebelumnya! Kalian membantu sekali!

Sa'ix: gak ada review kali di chapter sebelumnya.

Diam kau! *lempar panci* ehem. Ya, kenyataanya gak ada review. Dan para reader juga menurun. Mungkin karena puasa jadi takut baca ficku yang ngeri banget garingnya ini. *tampar pipi sendiri*

Tapi, terima kasih buat **eqa skylight** yang udah PM ide yang cukup berguna! Terima kasih juga karena bersedia mengobrol dengan saya yang gak jelas ini! Hehe..

Di chapter selanjutnya itu masih seputar darenya Sa'ix. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen bacanya ea~ chapter selnjutnya juga ada tanya jawab dengan Sa'ix. Mungkin ada juga yang mau tanya ke Sa'ix? Silahkan kirim PM anda atau review dengan hashtag #tanyaSa'ix. Paling lambat, tanggal 14 bulan ini. Pajak ditanggung sendiri, ya~ *plak*

Okeh-okeh, saya juga mau mengucapkan selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Semoga lebarannya lancar dan dapet uang banyak! Yey!

Maafin juga kalau saya punya salah selama pempublikasian fic ini. Tertutama atas kegaringan, ketypoan, kata-kata gak senonoh, dan keengakjelasan yang terjadi.

Yey yey! Leave your review, okay? And no flames! Or I will take some water to stop the flames! *plak*


	5. Maid Cantik Berkedok Lelaki Tampan - 3

Dan saya kembali, bung! Masih di fic ini! Okeh langsung RnR, ea~

Disclaimer: Kindom Hearts bukan punya saya. Saya cuman author bejat, gaje, cupu dan kece yang nyasar ke sini demi alasan yang gak baik dan gak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan.

Warning: Ada typo, ada garing, ada gaje, ada kata-kata gak baik, ada scene gak baik, ada backsong yang nyuri dari penyanyi kece, dan ada saya! *plakk*

Truth or Dare!

Game 3 : Maid Cantik Berkedok Lelaki Tampan-Part 3

Sa'ix POV

Ini Hari Minggu, hari ketiga gue jadi maid karena disuruh sama author gak jelas. Tapi, gue gak mau gaji gue dipotong. Jadi, gue laksanain aja perintahnya tu author busuk.

Hari ini Hari Minggu, hari mencuci. Harusnya nyuci di asrama biasa dilakuin hari Sabtu dan Rabu. Tapi, berhubung ini masih liburan, jadi pada ogah-ogahan. Mana gue yang jadi maid ini, jadi harus nyuci jatah cucian seasrama, termasuk tempatnya Pak Xemnas. Mana laundry ada di kota sebelah lagi. Dasar semban, sempak jamban.

Gue bangun jam 9. Maid macam apa coba yang bangun jam 9?

"Ix, nyuci baju," Kata Roxas yang langsung nyambut gue di depan pintu kamar gue pas gue lagi buka pintu kamar gue yang keren.

"Iya, Gue tahu," jawab gue.

"Eit, ntar," kata Roxas nyegat gue.

"Ada apa, Roxas? Apa ada yang salah dengan Sa'ix?" tanya gue dengan sopan.

"Pake baju maid, lu,"

... Gue ketauan. Dasar keripik kentang bergambar macan.

"Muke gile. Masa' lu nyuruh gue nyuci pake baju maid yang ribet itu?!" protes gue.

"Ya, itu kan dare lo. Ato lo mau gak dapet THR lebaran dari gue sebesar 7,5juta?" Kata dia. Oke, gue takluk sama tuh uang.

"Sialan. Yaudah, lu keluar dari kamar. Gue mau ganti dulu," jelas gue nyuruh Roxas keluar kamar gue yang kece.

...

"Ngapain masih disini? Elo mau liat gue boxeran? Ntar lo jadi maho. Keluar geh,"

"Gak. Gue cuman terpikat sama body cewek cantik macam Namine yang dadanya rata," Kata Roxas.

"Ngapain ngurusin orang dada rata? Gue sih, mending milih Xion yang dadanya udah lumayan gede," kata gue mesum. Kok kite malah jadi ketularan mesumnya Xigbar?

-Di Pasar Agrabah-

Normal POV

"Hatchin chin chin chintalaurakece! Hatchin chin chin chinaitukece!" Bersin Namine.

"Kamu napa, Namine? Kok bersin-bersin? Sakit?" Tanya Kairi yang membantunya jualan di pasar.

"Gak, kayaknya ada yang lagi bicarain aku," Iya tuh, Nam. Bebebmu Roxas bilang kamu dada rata.

"Oh,"

"Dan, rasanya aku pengen nampar Roxas pake ciduk merk Ugya,"

"Hah?!" respon Kairi heran dan kaget.

-Kembali ke TWTNW-

Sa'ix POV

"Bener juga sih kata lu, Ix," kata Roxas yang setuju sama pernyataan gue.

"Yaudah, keluar geh. Ntar lo nafsu," kata gue lagi nyuruh Roxas keluar kamar.

Akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar gue juga. Gue ngambil baju maid yang gue taruh sembarangan di lantai. Setelah ngelepas baju tidur gue, gue pake baju maid yang dibilang-bilang ibu-ibu PKK yang nikah muda itu norak.

Selesai gue pake, gue langsung keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai 1. Di depan tangga itu langsung terhubung ke ruang tamu. Di situ ada Vexen yang lagi liat berita di TV tentang para anjing dan kucing peliharaan yang pengen mudik ke kampung halaman mereka. Ada juga Roxas yang sekarang lagi mainin PSPnya yang katanya udah nemenin dia selama 50 taun, padahal dia sendri umurnya lagi 14. Ada juga Larxene yang lagi baca majalah 'Kingdom Hearts yang Kece Itu Dibuat oleh Tetsuya Nomura yang Pintar', kalo gue liat sih, dia lagi baca artikel tentang 'bagaimana semut bisa menjadi populer di mata para titan'.

Setelah liat mereka yang lagi pada males-malesan, gue langsung pergi ke tempat nyuci baju. Gue takut ntar ketularan males, trus ntar malah gak jadi nyuci, trus malah diceramahin pake toa seisi asrama, trus diejek-ejek gara-gara gak bisa ngelakuin dare gue dengan lancar, dan juga kalo yang terakhir itu terjadi, berarti gue cemen.

Sampe di tempat cucian yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi, gue langsung tertegun liat cucian mulai menggunung kayak gunung tangkuban perahu padahal gue sendiri gak tau bentuk gunung tangkuban perahu kayak apa. Akhirnya gue langsung beraktivitas senormal mungkin.

Tapi, emang gue lagi sial ato gimana. Mesin cucinya lagi rusak gara-gara waktu itu Xion lagi sembunyi di dalem mesin cuci. Dan waktu itu juga, si Zexion mau nyuci. Jadi dia nyalain tuh mesin cuci tanpa tau si Xion ada di dalem. Hasilnya, mesin cucinya gak kuat nahan berat Xion dan malah gak mau muter. Gue baru inget sekarang.

"Sialan lu, On. Emang bejat lu. Selalu aja elo ngerusak apapun disaat yang gak tepat. Dasar cewek gak tau diuntung dan dirugi," gumam gue sambil ngumpat. Jadi, ceritanya sekarang gue bakal nyuci dengan cara manual. Pake tangan.

"Mau gue bantu gak?" tanya Larxene yang muncul tiba-tiba aja dari belakang gue. Tapi gue gak kaget.

"Gak..."

"Oke, kalo itu mau, lo," serobot dia terus balik badan. Gue belum selesai ngomong, rambut ubanan.

"Maksud gue, gak papa kalo lo mau bantu. Lain kali kalo ada orang ngomong dengerin sampe selesai," kata gue ngelengkapin kalimat gue yang tertunda.

"Oh, yaudah, sini gue bantu," kata dia terus ngambil sebagian pakaian kotor dari ember gue ke ember yang barusan aja dia ambil.

"Tumben lo bantu orang. Biasanya lo cuman bisa ngatain orang. Pasti ada maksudnya. Iya gak? Ngaku aja lo, nenek mampir," kata gue.

"Apa maksud lo?!" kata dia pake suara tinggi sambil nyekik gue. "Udah dibantu gak terima kasih!" kata dia yang akhirnya ngelepasin tangannya dari leher gue yang bersih. "Lagian, elu juga sekarang ngomongnya jadi udah gak sopan lagi. Jarang banget lu sekarang ngomong kayak orang cupu jalanan,"

"Apa maksud lo jalanan, hah?! Cupu tuh tetep anugrah dari yang di atas tau gak! Kalo lo ngehina orang cupu, berarti lo ngehina karya yang di atas! Lo denger?!"

"Iya, iya, terserah elu. Terus?" tanya Larxene dengan agak serius. Tumben banget dia perhatian sama gue. Sampe gue sekarang jarang ngomong ala anak cupu aja tau. Tapi, emang gue akuin ngomong kayak gitu capek. Tau-tau aja jadi biasa lagi ngomongnya kayak preman.

"Iya, gitu. Gak ada yang perlu dijelasin," kata gue singkat. Alesannnya, sebenernya gue gak mau jadi orang cupu, walaupun gue belain mereka. Rasanya aneh jadi diri gue yang bukan diri gue. Itu kayak gue bohong ke orang-orang kalo pribadi gue yang sebenernya itu yang gak cupu. Tunggu, kalo gue bohong, berarti puasa gue batal terus dong selama ini? Cacat gue.

"Yaudah kalo lo gak mau jelasin. Lagian gue juga gak ada pengen-pengennya tau. Cuman tanya aja," jelas dia. Gak tau kenapa tapi mukanya agak ngerasa kecewa.

"Hn." jawab gue sesingkat mungkin.

Waktu gue lagi ngucek pakaiannya, gue nemuin sesuatu yang haram bagi laki-laki. Celana dalem cewek yang warnanya mencolok banget.

"Tempet sapa ni? Seinget gue gak ada yang punya," tanya gue sambil angkat tuh daleman dengan polosnya. Ya, seinget gue gak ada yang punya. Karena Xion dalemannya itu selalu yang gambar spongebobo, dora, atau bernard bear. Sedangkan Larxene, gue yakin bukan punya dia. Dia tipe cewek preman, gak mungkin punya kolor macem gini.

"E-eh?" gumam Larxene pelan. Tapi tetep kedengeran sampe telinga gue.

"I-i-it-ITTUUU TEMPEET GUEE GOBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! BISA GAK SIH TANYANYA PAKEE PRIVASI DIKIIIIT?!" teriak Larxene sambil ngelempar ember kosong bermerk Ugya ke arah gue. Untungnya reflek gue bagus. Tapi teriaknya itu yang gak nguatin.

"I-i-iy-IYAAA SORIII! GUE KAAN GAK TAUU KALOO INIII TEEMPET ELU BEGO! DAAN GAK USAH PAKEEE TERIAAAAK! WOLESSS AJAAA!" gue nyuruh dia gak teriak tapi akhirnya gue juga teriak. Sama ja gue bo'ong. Oh, gue juga gak lupa ngelempar ciduk merk Ugya buat ngebales lemparan embernya dia.

"SIALLLAAAN LLLOOOOO!" bales dia sambil terus ngelempar gue pake ciduk merk Ugya, sikat wc merk Ugya, dan ember merk Ugya. Akhirnya di tempat cuci ini malah jadi ajang lempar-lemparan perabotan rumah tangga. Seakan-akan yang paling banyak kena, bakal dapet hadiah liburan ke raja ampat.

"Udah-udah, suami istri gak boleh berantem," kata Vexen yang muncul dari pintu.

"Nih, gue kasih tambahan piring cantik," kata Roxas yang berdiri di sebelah Vexen sambil nyodorin piring dari dapur ke arah gue dan Larxene. Lu kira kite dah nikah dan kalian anaknya? Mending gue nikah sama Sandy daripada sama nenek lampir ubanan gini!

"KITTAAA BELUUUM NIKAAAAHHH, DASAAAAR JAMBAAAAN!" teriak gue sama Larxene barengan.

"Berarti pacaran?" Tanya Vexen dengan gampangnya. Udah dibilang gue mending sama Sandy.

"Hah! Terserah elu!" Kata gue pasrah dan ngelanjutin cucian gue yang tertunda. Akhirnya Larxene gak jadi bantu gue dan malah debat sama Vexen. Roxas malah cuman ngeliatin gue kayak anak anjing minta makan.

"Ape liatin gue terus?" tanya gue yang malah jadi penasaran sama tatapannya dia.

"Lo..." dia ngomongnya takut-takut pake malu yang membuat mukanya jadi agak merah. Ekspresi apa'an tuh? Nyatain cinta? Hih. Najis. "Su-su-sudah... ngelakuin apa aja sama Larxene?"

byuuuuuurr!

Itu suara api yang lagi membara.

Gue nyiram Roxas pake aer bekas cucian.

"Bullshit, shut your mouth or I'll make you feel more guilty than this," kata gue ngasih peringatan. Sori readers yang gak dong-dong amat bahasa inggris. Gue males ngartiin.

"Nah, Trai it ip yu ken," jawab dia pake bahasa inggris yang sama sekali gue kagak ngarti. Daripada ngeladenin Roxas, mending gue ngelanjutin LAGI cucian yang sedaritadi ketunda.

Tapi dan lagi-lagi, gue denger ada lagunya Brengos Mars yang Grenade. Sialan, sapa tuh? Dan gue liat, ternyata author yang nyalain lagu buat backsong sejak gue sama Larxene berantem. Kebukti karena sekarang udah sampe Reffnya.

Sontak gue ama Larxene langsung ngelempar ciduk merk Ugya ke arah author bejat. Mati aja lu.

*\(#o#')/* XP

Akhirnya cucian gue selesai juga. Masa' cuman nyuci aja sampe sore kek gini? Untung aja yang masak hari ini itu bukan gue. Itu bisa terjadi karena Pak Xemnas yang nyaranin. Haha, gue cuman beruntung kali ini aja kayaknya.

Tapi gue penasaran. Sapa yang masak sih? Gue akhirnya jalan sampe ke meja makan. Disana udah pada ngumpul semua. Kecuali Xion sama Zexion.

"Belum kelar juga nih masaknya?" tanya gue dengan santainya sambil narik kursi buat duduk.

"Belum, paling bentar lagi," jawab Axel yang gue tanyain.

Hah~ ini hari terakhir gue jalanin dare gue yang pertama. Moga-moga gue gak dapet permainan kayak gini lagi. Mending gue berhenti maen kayak gini. Biarin apa kata orang kalo gue itu cemen. Yang penting gue tetep gue. Kalo gue cemen, emang kenapa? Iri? Kayak lu gak pernah ngerasain jadi cemen aja. Harga diri gua juga udah gak bagus. Percuma juga jaga imej gue.

Dan gue juga mau berhenti jadi orang cupu. Selain gue capek jalanin 2 pribadi itu, gue juga pengen jadi diri gue yang sebenernya. Kalo gue jadi orang lain, sama aja gue bohong sama diri gue sendiri, bahkan ke orang lain juga secara gak langsung. Tapi gue tetep mau bela orang cupu. Gimanapun juga mereka juga manusia yang sama kayak gue dan manusia-manusia yang lain.

"Nah, tuh. Kayaknya dah mau dateng makanannya," kata Axel yang ada di sebelah gue.

Dan yang bawa makanan itu adalah. Xion.

"Teman-teman! aku bawa makanan wangi ini!" kata Xion.

"Hah? Xi-Xion?! Kamu yang masak?" tanya Luxord yang udah siap-siap gak bakal makan malem ini.

"Iya~! Enak kok!" jawab dia dengan senangnya.

"Ehm, kukira kayaknya emang enak. Dari baunya aja juga wangi... parfum?" kata Xigbar.

"Iya! Tadi selain aku campur pakai Daun pandan dan kayu manis, aku juga campurin parfumku yang dari Semarang! Baunya lebih wangi dari parfumku yang Pontianak, lho~!" jelasnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Gue bisa liat itu ada ranting pohon ngambang-ngambang dan kertas yang digambar jadi daun pandan. Mungkin kayu manis yang ia maksud adalah kayu apapun yang diberi gula biar manis. Dan daun pandannya, kayaknya dia kurang bahan. Oh, god.

"E-ehem. Jadi, sapa yang mau coba dulu?" tanya Zexion dengan berkeringat.

Jelas gak ada. ... Eh, gak. Ternyata Lexaeus ngambil sepiring penuh.

Akhirnya yang lain pada ngeliatin Lexaeus yang lagi makan dengan santainya.

"Jadi gimana rasanya, Lex?" tanya Zexion. Porsi yang diambil Lexaeus cukup banyak, tapi dia bisa ngabisin. Kayaknya aman-aman aja.

"..."

Bruuuk!

Itu suara kecoa jatuh dari wastafel.

"Ya, ampyuun! Lex, kamu gak apah kan? Lex? Lex?!" panggil Marluxia berkali-kali. Percuma, Mar. Dia udah koma. Harus dibawa ke Posyandu terdekat.

Lexaeus tumbang. Gue udah tau hasil akhir yang gue dapet kalo makan masakannya Xion. Jadi gue milih nasi kecap. Lagi.

-dan bersambung di chapter selanjutnya yang akan datang-

Okeh! Ini arc Sa'ix yang terakhir! Jangan berkecil hati. Masih ada Sa'ix kok di Chapter selanjutnya. Jadi tetep pantengin ya fic ini!

Okeh sekarang waktunya tanya jawab bareng bang Sa'ix! Yuk mari mas Sa'ix~

Sa"ix: Aye~ *lemes gara-gara teiak-teriak tadi*

Ada PM nih dari **eqa skylight,** katanya kamu suruh pake baju bikini di chapter ini. Katanya pake baju maid udah mainstream. Okelah, nih pake, Ix. Pake sampe acara di chapter ini selesai.

Sa'ix: Apa'an? Kau dah gila makein gue bikini?! Pake baju maid aja udah ribetnya gak ketulungan!

Udah pake, ntar gajimu kupotong. Ngomonng-ngomong juga ada dari **kakaknya eqa skylight, **dia tanya gajimu berapa. Jadi kakaknya eqa, gajinya Sa'ix itu 5 juta! Banyak kan!

Sa'ix: Iya. 5 juta per tahun. *ditimpuk pake gelas kaca merk Ugya*

Masih dari **eqa skylight**, apakah kamu populer Sa'ix?

Sa'ix: Iyalah, buktinya aku bisa jadi tokoh di fiction ini.

Bo'ong qa. Dia sama sekali gak terkenal. Kemarin aja malah sok kenal sok deket sama temenku.

Sa'ix: Bah! Fitnah kau!

Aku juga mau tanya, kamu kok punya tanda silang sih di dahi? Udah ada sejak kapan? Sejak kamu lahirkah?

Sa'ix: Gak, ini cuman bekas luka gara-gara keserempet kereta dorong bayi waktu aku lagi antri sembako di rumahnya gubernur. Keren kan?

Gak ada kerennya sama sekali. -_-

Okeh, sekian tanya jawabnya~ lain kali lagi yaah~

Sa'ix: Dikit amat. Mana cuman **eqa skylight** aja yang tanya.

Iya soalnya gak ada yang minat sama kamu, Ix.

Sa'ix: *pundung*

Cupcup, tuh si Roxas mau kasih THR.

Sa'ix: *ngibrit ngampirin Roxas*

untuk review, kubalas di chapter selanjutnya aja yah~

Di chapter selanjutnya itu kayaknya dan bisa jadi adalah filler semata. Tapi kayaknya lho. Karena arc Sa'ix ini diambil pada saat liburan, jadi di chapter selanjutnya sekolah bakal diadain. Oiya, sebenernya ada satu kesalahan besar atas ficku dari antara chap 1 sampai 3part1. Tapi sengaja aku biarin. Kenapa? Soalnya males edit. *plakk*

Okay then, leave your review for me! Flames? I'll take it to your home! Muahahahaha! *plakk*


	6. Usually Activity and Bored Narrator

*nyalain lagunya Hivi-Indahnya Dirimu*

Hey, kau yang masih membaca fiksiku! (Hey kau, hey kau)

Tahukah kuupdate fic ini lagi~ *plakk*

Okeh, author gaje ini balik ke alamnya sejak sekian lama! Pantengin chap ini yang isinya—bisa jadi—adalah filler. Oiya, disini bakal keluar 1 OC lho~ dia itu kece dan cupu! Kayak author. Okeh, langsung aja. RnR, lho!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts hanya milik Bang Tetsuya Nomura seorang. Beliau yang membuat Game ini menjadi terkenal. Gak kayak saya yang terkenal sedikitpun gak.

Warning: Hanya candaan, typo, gaje, garing, gak bermutu, OC mulai ada, kalo gak suka silahkan keluar dari sini, tapi kalo author gak suka sama readers, tolong timpuk author pake ciduk merk Ugya. *Ditimpuk rame-rame* Saya cuman Bo'ong!

Truth or Dare!

Game 4: Another Part of Usually Activity and Bored Narrator

Normal POV

Sudah seminggu sejak dare Sa'ix sudah selesai. Semua kembali seperti biasa. Sekarang pukul 9 pagi hari Senin. Gak ada yang spesial di asrama. Karena itu, kita lihat isi asrama ada apa.

Lho? Kok sepi? Apakah author lupa kalo fic ini udah tamat? Tapi kan baru Sa'ix yang kena ToD-nya. Ato aku salah publikasi chapter? Aduh. Mampus saya.

Tunggu, saya ingat setelah membaca chapter sebelumnya. Iya! Pasti mereka lagi disitu! Gak salah lagi! Kalo mereka gak di asrama, berarti mereka beraktivitas di sana! Author yakin seyakin-yakinnya! Author sangat-sangat yakin dengan ini! Author-! *digampar pake botol plastiknya Aqua gara-gara kelamaan* Okelah, mari kita ke tempat itu.

-Di tempat bernama sekolah-

Ya, kan? Pasti mereka disini. Tuh, mereka lagi pada upacara. Gak bisa dipungkiri mereka bisa berdiri diam tanpa ada keluh kesah. Kecuali Lexaeus, dia gak masuk hitungan.

Karena gak ada yang bisa author lakuin selama mereka disekolah, jadi author bakal ngobrak-ngabrik loker sepatu mereka.

Gak ada yang spesial di lokernya Sa'ix, Axel, Roxas dan Xion. Disitu cuman ada surat cinta yang bikin author jadi iri.

Di loker Larxene ada celana dalem kesayangannya yang kemarin ditemuin sama Sa'ix di jemuran. Katanya itu jimat biar lancar ujian.

Lokernya Vexen kebanyakan adalah cairan-cairan yang gak-mau-author-sentuh-karena-takut, itu membuat saya langsung menutup loker Vexen.

Di lokernya Xigbar ada banyak foto-foto cewek-cewek cantek nan sekseh yang nyaris bikin author nosebl– *plak* Maaf, author kebawa suasana.

Loker Marluxia saya lewati, saya gak mau nanti ketularan jadi rempong.

Loker Xaldin ada satu flashdisk yang ada di dalam sepatunya. Karena gak tertarik, jadi author tinggalin.

Loker Demyx ada.. Banyak.. Gitar. Ya. Gitar. Bahkan author juga gsk tahu gimana sebuah gitar bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah loker sepatu yang biasanya ada di anime-anime school life. Mungkin Demyx lelah.

Di loker milik Zexion ada satu surat cinta. Author tertarik buat lihat tapi gak berani buka isinya. Waktu author lihat orang yang dituju, author kaget, ngeluarin deathsmile, lalu menyimpan suratnya di kantong author.

Sebelum ke loker Lexaeus, kita ke loker Luxord dulu. Waktu author buka, ternyata isinya koin emas dan perak yang banyak. Pasti ini hasil dari judi bermain bola.

Terakhir, di loker Lexaeus. Jujur. Author sendiri malah penasaran sama isi loker Lexaeus. Selama ini gak ada yang pernah tahu isinya karena dia membuka dan menutup lokernya sangat cepat seperti siput. Kamarnya saja belum pernah dimasuki siapa-siapa kecuali dia sendiri.

Waktu author buka.

(Bayangin suara loker kebuka)

...

(Bayangin suara loker ketutup)

Oke, kita tinggalin saja.

-setelah upacara selesai-

Upacara sudah selesai. Banyak murid-murid SMP Twilight yang berbondong-bondong kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka masuk, duduk di tempat masing-masing, dan memulai jam pelajaran mereka yang berikutnya.

Lagi-lagi author kesepian. Bosan sekali rasanya tanpa mereka. Karena gak ada yang bisa dilakukan, jadi author ke rooftop. Mau apa? Nge-ga-lau.

-skip sampai rooftop-

Pas author mau buka pintu yang akan menuju rooftop, author kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Disitu ada mbak kuntilanak yang lagi insomnia! Kenapa bisa insomnia? Karena pagi-pagi kayak gini belum tidur! *plak*

Oke-oke, sebenarnya yang ada disana adalah seseorang bernama Riku. Dia lagi renungin hari-harinya di atas sekolah ini dan meniggalkan pelajaran tanpa sepengetahuan guru. Karena author serasa kasihan sama Riku, jadi author ingin menemani Riku dengan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hey," kata author.

"... Kamu, siapa?" tanyanya.

... AUTHOR LUPA TUGAS NARATOR. Eh, maaf capslock kepencet.

"Aku tanya kamu siapa?" tanya Riku lagi.

"Riku gak usah sok sombong deh. Aku ini author tahu gak? Yang buat skrip cerita ini. Masa' gak kenal?" jelas sang author.

"Oh. Yang pennamenya Ugya-ugya itu ya?" tanya dia.

"Iya. Kamu bahkan bisa panggil aku gitu," responku. Oke, bahkan lama kelamaan saya jadi tokoh disini.

Cukup hening setelah itu. Sejenak juga ada burung yang lewat sambil membawa celana dalam wanita berwarna merah muda. Author pun membatin, 'Burung itu terlalu pintar,' Riku yang lihat itu hanya tertawa setengah detik. Ketawa macam apa itu?!

"Ugya," panggil Riku.

"Ya?"

"Barusan keren. Banyak-banyakin scene kayak gitu," katanya. Gak usah dikasih tahupun juga kulakukan dengan senang hati. *digoreng*

"Maaf, itu hanya penghibur semata. Kalau kamu mau, nanti ada scene dimana si Xi–," penjelasan author terputus. Karena tiba-tiba ada suara pintu terbuka dari belakang kami.

"Riku! Sudahku bilang jangan keluyuran pas pelajaran kan?!" kata seorang cewek yang cukup pendek. Dia memakai ikat kepala berwarna hijau tua dan berseragam seperti cewek-cewek lain yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Ya, suka-suka aku dong, Yuffie. Kamu gak punya hak buat ngatur aku," kata Riku dengan santainya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan belagak! Aku disuruh cari kamu sama Pak Beast yang ngajar tata boga tahu gak?" jelas cewek bernama Yuffie itu.

"Disuruh, atau memang kamu yang mencalonkan diri untuk mencariku?" tanya Riku. Oke author jadi lihat sinetron disini.

"Kalaupun memang aku sendiri yang mau, itu juga hakku dong!" balas Yuffie sambil nggembungin pipinya sok imut. Hemb. Memang imut sih.

Riku hanya membalasnya dengan decihan dan meludah. Ludahnya disebelah author lagi. Sialan kau, Rik.

Riku pun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya bersama dengan Yuffie. Kalau dilihat dari belakang, Yuffie kelihatan senang sekali. Inikah yang disebut ngefly dan modus dalam hal asmara?

Yak, dan author pun sendiri lagi. Gak ada yang menemani. Kini benar-benar sendiri.

"Kayaknya Xion bakal punya saingan," gumam sang author dengan gilanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu ada sekelompok burung yang membawa jemuran ibu-ibu.

-Di koridor-

Oke. Sekarang author lagi jalan-jalan di koridor. Mungkin bakal ketemu seseorang sampai akhirnya bosan auhtor jadi hilang. Saking asiknya jalan, tahu-tahu author sampai di mesin minuman. Karena author juga haus, jadi author jalan ke mesin buat beli.

Author kaget pas tahu kalo mesinnya goyang-goyang sendiri. Sempat author berpikir kalau ini adalah GdFBU alias Gempa dalam Fanfiction Buatan Ugya. Tapi setelah lihat yang goyang hanya mesinnya. Author mengurungkan niat buat teriak pake toa sekolah.

"Wa!" itu suara author lagi minum Pocari Sweat kalengan.

"Hai," respon author.

"Kok gak kaget?" kata orang yang baru saja mau mengageti author tapi gagal karena ada sempak dimukanya. (?)

"Iyalah, kan udah baca skrip. Jadi gak kaget dong. Lagian yang buat skripnya juga aku," kata sang author.

"Hoo. Curang ya kau. Pasti biar dapat uang dari author Ugya-kun, ya?" tanyanya.

"Itu aku, Vanitas. Aku Ugya," kata author kepada Vanitas.

"What? Are you sure?! How can?" tanyanya.

"Of course I can! This is my fanfiction, everything can happen here," jawabku seperlunya dan sebisanya. Mengingat Vanitas juara pidato bahasa inggris sekampung.

Vanitas hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban author. Alhasil autnor yang angkat bicara.

"Itu, ada guru," Vanitas langsung ngibrit pergi.

Sang Guru hanya mendekat. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan jarak author. Ternyata dia adalah Pak Cloud.

"Ah! Tepat sekali waktunya! Bisa ikut aku ke ruang guru Ugya-san?" wow. Kukira dia bakal mengejar Vanitas. Tunggu. Kan aku yang membuat skrip ini. Ah, persetan dengan ini. Lanjutkan saja ceritanya.

-Di ruang guru-

Di ruang guru ini sangat sepi. Tak ada guru satupun. Sampai pada akhirnya author dan Pak Cloud masuk ke sini. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi? Pernyataan cinta? Bahkan aku akan memukul Cloud dengan pemukul baseball setelah ini.

"Jadi, Ugya, aku tahu kebosananmu di fic buatanmu sendiri ini selama filler. Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjadi Guru UKS? Mungkin kau bisa mengisi waktu luangmu," jelas Cloud dengan seksama.

Oke, jadi pertanyaannya adalah. Kenapa seakan Cloud itu pahlawan bagi saya yang kebingungan dengan isi filler ini? Kenapa bukan author sendiri yang jadi pahlawan bagi diri author sendiri? Apa ini karena manusia makhluk sosial? Argh! Otak author berasap.

Hemb. Tapi tak ada salahnya aku mengambil pekerjaan ini. Toh, author sendiri juga bingung apa yang bakal dilakukan kalau lagi suntuk-suntuknya anak asrama belajar di sekolah. Jadi tanpa basa-basi.

-Di TWTNW-

"Huwaaaaahh!" itu suara ikan paus lagi nari goyang dombret.

"Capek banget jadi anak kelas 8! lebih berat dari yang kukira!" kata Luxord dengan memelasnya.

"Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeeyey~" Xion hanya menari-nari senang gak jelas selama yang lain sedang bekeluh sedih.

"Kamu ngapain, On? Seneng banget," tanya Demyx.

"Dia kan kangen sama Riku. Jadi dia tadi seneng bisa liat Riku lagi. Bener gak?" tebak Zexion dengan mantapnya. Xion hanya pasang muka merah.

"Sayangnya dia sekarang juga sekelas sama Yuffie. Cewek yang gue suka. Mana gue sekarang gak sekelas lagi ma Yuffie! Bullshit authornya," Kata Axel. Sialan lu, Xel. Berterimkasihlah sedikit.

"Yuffie...," Xion langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Haha! Tenang aja, On! Dari segi dada, lu masih menang!" kata Larxene yang menghibur Xion. Xion yang mendengar itu langsung semangat lagi sambil megang-megang dadanya.

"Lu napa, Rox?" tanya Sa'ix ke Roxas yang megangin pipinya.

"Tadi pas mau pulang, si Namine nampar gue pake ciduk merk Ugya. Padahal gue gak salah apa-apa. Laper kali ye?" jelasnya.

"Mungkin. Dada. Dan dia tahu," gumam Sa'ix yang hanya ditanggapi keheranan dari Roxas.

Author masuk.

"Haiho!" sapa author ke mereka.

...

"Syeeetttooooon!" teriak Marluxia dengan garangnya kayak banci yang minum teh panas tapi malah kepanasan.

"Pergi! Pergi gak?!" Kata Xigbar sambil gebuk author pake majalah-yang-isinya-gak-baik punya Pak Xemnas.

"Woy! Aku author! Kalian mau dipotong gajinya, hah?!" teriak sang author garang. Marluxia dan Xigbar pun langsung bertekuk siku, lutut, jari tangan dan kaki, serta leher mereka dan menyembah author.

"Hehe, mulai hari ini aku bakal jadi guru UKS di sekolah kalian dan nginepnya disini!" jelas sang author.

Gak ada tanggapan positif. Yang ada hanya suara Xion yang masih megang-megang dadanya dan suara tangisan TV yang minta dikuburin.

-Bersambung, ea~-

Waiyaiyaiyoy!

OC-nya kece kan? Cupu kan? Hahahahahahhahahaha! *plak*

Jadi penjelasannya, daripada saya pusing-pusing buat OC yang ribet, mending saya sendiri yang jadi OC-nya. Muehehehehe..

Kalau dideskripsikan. Saya itu, cupu, pake kacamata, berponi, rambut pendek, hidung mancung, kulit kecoklatan, dll. Kalo semisal gak bisa bayanginnya gak usah dibayangin.

Oke gak usah ada basa-basi lagi. Berikut review dari 2 chapter sebelumnya!

**Eqa Skylight**, kalian bukannya memang sudah gila? *ditebas pake way to dawn* hehe. Aduh, jangan polos-polos gitu. Ntar kalo kepolosan malah gak bisa waspada lho. Hahaha. Sa'ix kan memang ngenes hidupnya. Tebas aja! Tebas aja Sa'ix! Ya sini sini kalo mau yang merk Ugya.

**LunarMetacore**, woh, kamu! Iseng! *plak* hahaha. Itu sebenernya pengen aku terusin ngomong bangsatnya. Tapi keinget kalo aku dan Sa'ix itu pasangan cupu. Eh, barusan aku ngomong ya? Makasih atas tunggunya, nih udah ada lagi. =3 kamu juga buat iseng lagi sebanyak-banyaknya! XP

**Acrylate**, hehe iya dong. Ntar kalo darenya Sa'ix gak selesai, yang lain gak dapet giliran. Gitu ya? Sayangnya buat Roxas itu spesial sekali. Tapi masih rahasia, gak mau kasih spoiler. Hehe. =P

Okeh, itu 3 reviewer kita dari chapter 4-5! mungkin ada yang ketinggalan? Gak kan?

Maafin lho kalau ada salah-salah, typo, garing krenyes-krenyes, gak mutu, gaje, OC-nya abal-abal banget. Bahkan saya merasa chapter ini sangat garing. Mungkin karena tokohnya yang cuman sedikit banget di chapter ini.

Okay, for the last! Wait another update! Leave your review! Flame? I'll 'comblangin' you with a firefighter! (what the..)


	7. Surat Itu dan Nantinya

Wokeh~!

Saya Ugya, kembali di fic ini! tepuk tangannya mana dulu dong? *dilemparin tomat*

Okeh, gak usah banyak basa-basi langsung saja~ RnR yah.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts hanya milik mas Tetsuya Nomura dan seganjil krunya yang bekerja keras. Saya hanya membantu—ah, gak—meminjam karakter-karakter mereka secara tidak bertanggungjawab.

Warning: Gaje, garing, typo, gak bermutu, cuma bercanda, mulai ada OC, OOC sangat bisa jadi. Jadi, mau baca warning atau ceritanya?

Truth or Dare!

Game 5: Surat Itu dan Nantinya

Normal/Ugya POV

Jadi, sekarang aku baru saja bangun. Kulihat sih, aku ada di asrama TWTNW dan sekarang gak ada seorangpun di sini. Tunggu. Kenapa aku terbangun disini? Kenapa rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu? Kulihat sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi. Aku pun mulai bosan.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku dan menuju meja makan. Kulihat disitu ada sepotong sandwich yang kelihatannya begitu menjijikan. Iyalah! Masa isinya ada nasi, wortel, potongan kaos kaki, bulu hidung, dan potongan kuku kaki?!

Di dekat sepiring sepotong sandwich itu, ada sebuah memo. Ternyata itu dari Xion! Kira-kira begini isinya.

"Author Ugya yang tercinta, aku sudah membuatkanmu sepotong sandwich yang lezat. Dimakan ya! Oiya selamat juga atas pekerjaan sambilan barumu selama fic ini menjadi filler! Tertanda Xion."

...

Aku pun langsung berlari ke SMP Twilight secepat dan segesit mungkin, menyaingi motor balapan yang biasanya ada disirkuit Mata GP.

-Setelah waktu yang tebuang-

Aku akhirnya sampai dalam waktu 5 detik. Aku gak tahu gimana caranya bisa secepat itu dan gimana caranya. Saya benar-benar author gak bertanggungjawab.

Aku lihat, murid-murid sedang menikmati surganya beristirahat. Aku gak peduli. Yang kumau tahu adalah aku melangkahkan kaki secara cepat menuju ke ruang UKS.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruang UKS, aku bertemu dengan Zexion. Kulihat dia sedang kebingungan dan gelisah. Aku jadi ingat dengan surat yang kutemukan di loker sepatunya kemarin.

"Weh! Author! Apa kabar?!" sapanya. Sapaan macam apa tuh?! Yang ada kita selalu bertemu. Tapi di dunia imajinasiku.

"Biasa aja kalik. Kita kan ketemuan setiap hari. Walaupun cuman di dunia imajinasiku," kataku sambil mengeluarkan wajah poker dan berpundung ria.

"Ahaha. Nee~ jane,"

...

Seet?! Pa'an tuh?! Singkat banget percakapannya?! Niat gak sih?!

Jadi Zexion langsung pergi tanpa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan lagi.

Aku sampai di UKS waktu istirahat 30 menit itu selesai. Maklum. Letak UKS-nya jauh, 50Km. Sekolah apa'an coba?! Yang buat fic sapa coba?!

Waktu aku sampai di depan pintu UKS, aku menghela nafas dulu. Rasanya jadi grogi sendiri. Padahal paling-paling aku cuman sendirian di UKS. Masa' iya ada murid yang sakit di hari kedua masuk sekolah?

Tapi ternyata gak sesuai dugaanku. Begitu aku menggeser pintu geser UKS itu, aku melihat. Ada Sephiroth, Aqua, Larxene, Tifa, Olette, dan Hayner. Wow. Gak sesuai dugaanku. Ternyata sangat ramai sekali ini UKS. Tapi, tunggu dulu, ekspresi mereka gak menunjukkan wajah sakit, mereka sehat walafiat. Atau jangan-jangan.

"Hai, Thor! Kami lagi skip pelajaran, lho!" kata Aqua dengan polosnya tanpa dosa. Alhasil, itu membuat Aqua di tampar oleh Larxene, ditonjok Tifa, dipukul Hayner, disentuh Sephiroth, dan dikasih duit sama Olette.

"Jangan dibocorin seenaknya bodo! Lu kira dia bukan guru, hah?! dia sekarang yang jaga UKS ini lu ngerti?!" kata Larxene dengan semangat 45. Habis 17an pasti.

"IQ-nya Aqua aja 0! Masih mending Xion yang IQ-nya -180!" kata Hayner yang satu-satunya cowok disini. Perasaan rendahan Xion deh.

"Woy! Skrip apa'an di atas itu?! Bukan cuma Hayner yang cowok! Gue juga cowok, thor! Dasar author kunyuk!" kata Sephiroth dengan elegannya.

"Masalah kalo aku anggep kamu cewek? Lagian ini pikiran gue! sejak kapan kamu bisa baca pikiranku?!" Balasku tidak kalah garangnya sambil menjilat tangan sendiri.

"Ya, suka-suka Sephi-chan dong, thor! Dia mau bisa baca pikiran apa gak suka-suka dialah!" kata Tifa yang membela Sephiroth.

"Woy! gak usah pake embel-embel chan kenapa?! Kedengeran kayak cewek tahu gak?!" kata Sephiroth yang gak rela dipanggil chan.

"Gue tu mbela elo! Kok lo malah marah-marah sih?! Sadar woy, sadar!" kata Tifa yang mulai angkat bicara karena merasa gak terima pembelaannya gak diakui.

"Horee! Ada pertengkaran! Aku senang! Kurekam, ah~!" kata Aqua yang langsung ngerekam kejadian itu pake handycam yang selalu ia bawa.

"A-anu..," kata Olette dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Elo emang pantes dikasih embel-embel chan, Sephi-chan! Kau kan suka tayang di taman lawang sama Gakupo kan?! Iya kan?! Bareng-bareng sama Marluxia juga kan?! terus dibawa pulang ke hotel sama Kaito kan?!" kata Larxene yang buka semua aib Sephiroth. Tunggu. Kenapa jadi crossover gini? Selain itu. Candaan itu. Bikin author pengen muntah.

"Be-berhenti. Kumohon," kata Omelette eh, Olette. Dan dengan suara yang agak sedengan.

"Woy, Xene! Gakupo sama Kaito tuh dari fandom Vocaloid, woy! Jangan dibawa-bawa ke fandom Kingdom Hearts!" kataku sambil salto-salto gak jelas. Padahal author gak bisa salto. Boro-boro salto, lompat aja gak bisa.

"Berhentilah!" teriak Olette dengan nada ketakutan. Karena lagi asik debat, jadi pada cuekin Olette.

"Larxene punya hak buat berpendapat lho thor! Tau kebebasan berpendapat gak seh thor?! Pkn belajar berapa tahun, hah?!" kata Hayner yang membela Larxene sambil ngipasin angin. (?) Emangnya perkataanmu ada hubungannya, Ner?

"WOOOIIIIIII! DIEEEEEEM BISAAAAA GGAAAKKK SEH, KALIIANN?!" bentak Olette dengan sangarnya yang melewati sangarnya Merem Berlinang. Aqua pun mendekatkan handycamnya ke Olette. Saking deketnya sampai yang di-shoot cuman hidungnya Olette doang.

Karena shock, aku, Larxene, Tifa, dan Sephiroth pun tertegun melihat, mendengar bahkan merasakan bentakan Olette yang biasanya dikenal sebagai primadona sekolah yang lembut. Ternyata dia punya sisi preman juga. Nyesel saya jadi fansnya.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan gitu maksudku! Ma-maaf!" kata Olette yang meminta maaf dengan moe-nya. Aduh, saya jadi ngefans lagi sama Olette.

Karena Olette malu, jadi dia berniat untuk lari ke ke kamar mandi cewek. Berniat untuk mengunci diri di salah satu pintu disana. Dan berpundung karena secara tidak sengaja dia telah mengeluarkan sisinya yang lain. Tapi saat ia akan berlari keluar, dia malah menabrak pintu. Alhasil dia pingsan 7 langit.

"Olette? Kamu gak apah? Kamu gak kena amnesia kan?" tanya Tifa dengan lembutnya sambil nampar-nampar mukanya Olette sampe merah. Olette pun bangun.

"Ya ampun! Aku dimana?! Aku? Aku siapa?! Kamu siapa? Hah? Aku dimana?" kata Olette. "Bang! Nikahin aku bang! Nikahin!" teriak Olette sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Tifa dan meminta Tifa untuk menikahinya.

"Gue cewek yang masih normal, bego!" kata Tifa sambil memukul kepala Olette menggunakan bantal. Alhasil, Olette pingsan lagi. Yang lain cuman pasang muka sweatdrop. Kecuali Aqua yang masih merekam kejadian ini.

"Oke, kau membuatnya mati, Tifa," kata Hayner dengan santainya. Seakan kematian adalah hal yang biasa di matanya.

"Gue gak sengaja! Lagian bantalnya empuk-empuk aja kok!" kata Tifa sambil buka sarung bantalnya. Dan yang ada di dalam bantal itu adalah...

...

Barbelnya bang Hercules. Bukan hercules yang penyanyi dangdut itu. Tapi Hercules, guru olahraga SMP Twilight.

Tiba-tiba Pak Herc datang entah dari mana dan bagaimana caranya. "Tegangan listrik tak dapat dihindar lage! Saat aku menamparmu, Mas Tuti!" begitulah Pak Herc bernyanyi dan membawa kabur barbel yang tadi ada di dalam bantal.

Yang lain cuman pasang muka sweatdrop. Kecuali Aqua yang masih merekam kejadian ini. Tahu ini apa? Ya! De Javu! (teriak dengan girangnya)

Setelah itu, karena gak mau ngabis-ngabisin halaman lagi, jadi author langsung mengangkat (baca:menyeret) Olette ke tempat tidur UKS. Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan melanjutkan debat yang tak ada ujungnya ini. Dan Aqua tidak lagi merekam debat kami. Kini dia lebih memilih merekam cicak yang sedang merayap di tembok.

"Wah! Cicaknya bisa merayap! Pasti cicaknya keturunannya Spiderman!" katanya yang ditanggapi dengan garingnya suasana karena kami sedang berdebat.

-Setelah beberapa debat tidak penting yang sebenarnya atuthor malas perdebatkan-

"Argh! Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" kataku seraya keluar dari UKS dan berjalan menuju toilet. Butuh 15 menit untuk mencapai toilet.

"Buset emang. Ini sekolah atau lapangan golf, sih? Kok kayaknya gak berujung. Eh, tapi kan yang buat fic ini aku. Ah, lupakan saja," gumamku sendiri seperti orang gila. Semut-semut yang kulewati pasti sudah berpikir seperti itu.

Saat akan hampir sampai di toilet, aku melihat Zexion yang baru saja masuk toilet. Niatnya mau kupanggil. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat itu dalam penjara 50 tahun karena korupsi (?) dan malah mengendap-endap masuk ke toilet.

Begitu masuk, aku tahu salah satu pintu terkunci. Mungkin itu Zexion. Waktu aku mau mengetuk pintunya, keluarlah suara-suara setan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya suara itu yang kuyakini adalah suara Zexion.

"Surat itu hilang! Mana 3 kertas itu kujadiin satu lagi!" katanya.

Aku mulai mengerti apa maksud Zexion setelah membaca skrip dari chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin surat yang kutemukan di loker sepatunya kemarin.

"Padahal, surat itu akan kuberikan. Dan nantinya... Tidak! Tidak! Pasti mereka menolaknya! Permintaan gila itu tak mungkin mereka mau menerimanya!" katanya yang sudah berpikiran pesimis.

Author sudah menyeringai dengan senangnya. Aku tahu apa isi surat itu. Iyalah, kan aku yang buat skripnya. Bodohnya saya.

"Tapi kalau semisal diberikan, apa itu akan berhasil? Aku bahkan gak yakin kalau bakal berhasil," ujarnya menimbang-nimbang.

"Argh! Sudahlah, lagipula suratnya sudah hilang. Percuma memikirkannya terus. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas," katanya dengan menyerah yang sedalam-dalamnya. Author malah jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, author punya ide.

Begitu akan mengetuk pintu, Zexion malah sudah membuka pintunya dan kaget kalau ada aku disitu.

"Lho?! Author! Sejak kapan disitu?" tanyanya ketakutan. Mungkin takut karena author terlalu kece dan cupu.

"Barusan. Aku gak mendegarkan omonganmu kok. Aku cuman merekamnya di Hpku," kataku dengan sengaja.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, thor," ... entah kenapa rasanya author yang harus dicap bodoh. Tapi ternyata ada yang lebih bodoh lagi. Setelah itu, Zexion pun keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Author pun menyeringai lagi. Berfikir kalau-kalau para readers bakalan penasaran apa ide author dan apa isi surat dari Zexion. Tapi, pasti gak. Karena itu, author bakal kasih tahu habis ini apa surat yang dimaksud Zexion.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi aku kesini kan mau pipis. Bentar ya, readers. Author mau pipis dulu. Udah kebelet banget nih. Jangan liat, ya. (sapa juga yang mau liat)

Tapi, pas baru menyentuh resleting. Air seni author sudah keluar tak terhentikan.

Sial.

Ngompol, deh.

-Jeng, jeng! Bersambung!-

Ololulululululululu! Super pokalilomataaa! XD (mendadak minions) *plak*

Okeh-okeh, jadi saya sudah update lagi dan ini sebenernya udah mau masuk ke ToDnya lagi. Tapi bagi yang anggep ini masih filler juga gak papa. Author gak ngelarang.

Dan setelah ditimang-timang lagi kayak bayi, author baru nyadar kalo ini bakal jadi berchapter-chapter panjangnya! Padahal target cuman sampe 30an. Ternyata. Bakal membosankan.

Okeh-okeh, berikut adalah balasan untuk para reviewer dari chapter sebelumnya!

**Eqa Skylight**, wawawawawa~! Aku mau dibunuh! sayangnya aku imortal! Muehehe! *plak* iyap, kau betul Yuffie adalah monyet dalam kerdus. Ntar Xion ada saingan lagi lho. *kasih spoiler* OC ya? Mungkin bakal ada 1 lagi. Mungkin lho, saya gak menjamin.

**Mitoshi Koro**, jangan ambil alih kebebasan chara vocaloid! Karena saya pernah baca ficmu tentang keyblade airlines. Dan gak inget pas itu aku review apa gak. (apa hubungannya sama Vocaloid?) *dioseng-oseng*

Okeh-okeh, itu dia para reviewer kita! Terima kasih telah mereview. Maksih juga buat para silent readers. Selai itu teman saya juga yang kalo di sekolah suka bully aku, tapi akhirnya juga baca fic saya. Terima kasih, terima kasih. *tebar koin receh*

Okeh-okeh, author juga mau minta maaf atas semua kesaalahpahaman dalam bentuk typo, gaje, garing yang sangat garing, ke-enggakmutu-an, OC yang sangat amat abal-abal, serta ke-OOC-an yang telah mencapai batas maksimum dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Okay! Leave your review and don't flaming! I'll give you a ticket to the bikini bottom if you flame me!


	8. Pilih Dia atau Aku! - 1

Yuhuuu~~! Saya kembali dengan fruit power! *jeddeeeeerrr*

Termasuk dalam update cepat gak sih? Hehehe, lagi mood-moodnya nih. Melepas penat saat ada masalah di kehidupan author yang menyesakkan ini. Jadi, ada suatu masalah yang sangat author bosankan sampe-sampe rasanya pengen yang buat onar (mah curhat).

Okeh, daripada baca author curhat, kita mulai aja chapter ini! Ini udah masuk sesi ToD-nya lagi lho. Mau tahu siapa yang kena? Simaklah! RnR, ea~

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts ini milik Tetsuya Nomura semata. Saya? Punya mata. *plak*

Warning: Garing, gaje, gak mutu, hanya bercanda semata, mulai ada OC, OOC bisa jadi. Yak, silahkan baca ficnya. Gak ada gunanya baca warning yang intinya sama terus. *plak*

Truth or Dare!

Game 6 : Pilih Dia atau Aku?! Dia atau Aku?! - Part 1

Author/Ugya POV

Aku mengganti celanaku di UKS. Tentu saja aku juga menyuruh Sephiroth, Aqua, Tifa, dan Larxene kembali ke kelas. Kecuali Olette yang masih pingsan di tempat tidurnya. Untung ada tirai. Jadi bisa kututup dulu.

Waktu aku akan memakai celana dari UKS, kulihat bayang-bayang Olette yang terduduk dengan tiba-tiba dan berkata, "Nikahin aku, Bang!" lalu aku syok dan takut kalau-kalau seorang cewek berumur 14 tahun ini melihatku sedang berganti celana. Tapi, tidak lama setelah itu, Olette pingsan lagi. Sialan tuh anak, ngagetin aja.

Setelah selesai memakai celana baru dari UKS, aku menjemur celanaku yang basah karena ketumpahan teh dari seorang guru cantik bernama Yuuki Yuhima. Gilak. Dan readers yang baca chapter sebelumnya pun akan berteriak bohong sambil melempariku dengan cangkir mahal.

Karena menjemurnya di area terbuka akan ketahuan kalau itu bukan tumpahan teh, jadi aku menyemprotkan parfum milik Olette yang ada di jaket yang sempat ia bawa ke sini. Haha. Saya pintar. Kalau hal memalukan itu gak disembunyiin, bisa malu author. Eh, tapi udah terpublikasi ya?

Selesai dengan urusan pribadiku yang memalukan itu, aku pun duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Olette. Menunggunya sampai matanya terbuka itu pekerjaan yang membosankan. Jadi author memilih untuk memainkan Kingdom Hearts BBS di PSP yang kubawa.

"Ayo! Ke kanan bego! Ya gitu terus! Yayaya! Tidak tidak! Bisa jadi bisa jadi!"

Saat aku asyik bermain pun, Olette malah terbangun. Padahal baru 5 menit yang lalu dia ngigau minta dinikahin.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Masih di UKS. Teman-teman gak warasmu tadi sudah kembali ke kelas duluan. Kalau kamu sudah mulai benar-benar baikan, kamu juga kembali ke kelas ya," kataku layaknya seorang guru UKS yang biasanya.

"Oh. Baik. ... Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa? Calon suamikukah?" katanya masih mengigau. Kalau kamu benar-benar ada di dunia ini, aku bakalan kawab iya sekeras-kerasnya!

"Bukan, woi. Ini aku sang author kece dan cupu. Ugya," kataku memperkenalkan diri supaya dia semakin ingat. Sayangnya kau tidak nyata di mataku. Aku pun agak pundung.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Waktu itu aku mau ke kamar mandi karena malu kepribadianku yang galak keluar! Eh?!" katanya keceplosan.

"Gak papa, aku gak denger kok. Kamu lanjutin istirahat aja. Kayaknya kamu belum baik secara total," kataku memintanya kembali tidur.

"Oh, baik. ... Tunggu! Kau mau menghasutku?! Jelas-jelas aku tadi berteriak dengan keras kan?!" katanya gak menerima kebohonganku. Oke, dia benar. Aku gak dengar pun, aku sudah tahu karena aku yang membuat skripnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku gak bakal ngasih tahu ke temanmu yang lain," kataku santai.

Keheningan pun. Eh, gak gak. Suara permainankupun mengisi keheningan yang ada diantaraku dan Olette.

JDEER JDERR DZZINGG CEWIWIWIWING MIAW MOO PETOK PETOK!

Rasanya juga gak enak kayak gini terus. Niatnya aku ingin mengajaknya bicara. Tapi gak ada topik yang tepat. Eh, tunggu dulu. Ada satu topik yang bagus.

"Hey," panggil kami bersamaan. Oke, sekarang malah jadi rebutan kan?

"Kamu dulu," kata Olette mempersilahkanku.

"Oke, aku cuman mau tanya. Tapi jawab dengan jujur ya, jangan bohong. Aku juga gak akan membeberkannya ke siapapun," kataku meyakinkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, apa kamu sudah punya orang kamu suka?" kataku datar.

...

Oke, aku gak salah ngomong 'kan? Gak ada yang aneh dengan gaya bicaraku 'kan? Aku gak bicara kayak minions yang punya bahasa yang hanya dimengerti cacing tutul 'kan?

"Ehm.. Ada. Dia suka membaca buku," jawabnya. Hei, bahkan aku tidak tanya bagaimana orangnya.

Tapi kriteria Olette nyaris memenuhi syarat. Aku suka baca buku. Ada juga sih orang yang juga memenuhi syarat di atas. Seperti Ienzo, adik Sa'ix, Riku juga bisa, bahkan Leon dan Zack juga suka baca buku.

"Selanjutnya giliranku," katanya.

"Okeh-okeh. Silahkan,"

"Tadi author ngompol ya? Kok celananya basah?" tanyanya.

...

Sialan. Aku lupa gak lepas dalemannya yang lebih basah dari celananya.

-After School alias pulang sekolah-

Aku tidak langsung pulang. Sekarang aku ada di Rooftop. Lagian percuma ada di asrama kalau yang lain belum pulang.

Tidak lama setelah aku berbaring menatap langit dan memikirkan peristiwa memalukan di UKS tadi, ada 2 orang yang datang ke Rooftop. Setelah aku melihat siapa yang datang, aku langsung terduduk dihadapan mereka.

"Oh! Tifa, Aqua! Kebetulan sekali kalian ada disini! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ke kalian berdua," kataku cukup riang.

"Tanya apa?! Tumben guru kayak lo ada perlu sama gue," kata Tifa yang judesnya minta ampun.

"Boleh, boleh!" jawab Aqua yang polos banget. Kelihatan banget ya OOCnya? Sekarang aja dia bawa-bawa botol aqua kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain bawa-bawa banyak banget botol aqua kosong, Aqua?" kataku padanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Aqua cocok banget jadi pemulung botol aqua. *ditimpuk galon aqua*

"Ini lho! Namaku kecantum disini! Dan ternyata gak cuman di satu botol! Dibotol-botol yang lain juga ada! Wah! Ternyata aku punya banyak penggemar rahasia, ya!" katanya. Itu emang nama merknya gitu, dasar bego.

"Emang nama merknya itu bego. Udah jangan bertingkah kayak pemulung lagi! Ntar gue tonjok lagi lo!" kata Tifa yang mulai mengancam Aqua dan hanya dibalas senyuman polos darinya.

"Silahkan!" gak sampai 1 detik Aqua mempersilahkan Tifa menonjoknya, Tifa sudah memulainya dengan kecepatan kedipan bulu mata Syuhrono.

"Aaa~~h!" teriak Aqua cukup keras. Tapi wajahnya tetap damai-damai aja. Gila nih anak. Kulitnya terbuat dari apa sih? Wafer?

"Jadi aku mau tanya. Kriteria cowok kalian kayak gimana sih?" Oke, aku tanya kayak gini bukan karena aku suka mereka. Gak mungkinlah aku suka sama yang bego atau yang galaknya kayak Nami yang lagi marahin Luffy. Eh, salah fandom.

"Ngapain tanya? Sori, gue gak tertarik sama cowok macam elo," kata Tifa.

"Sapa juga yang mau sama cewek yang galaknya kayak ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang lagi ngulek garam?" balasku.

"Hah?! Tadi kamu bilang apa?! Gue bukan ulekan bego!" katanya gak terima dipangggil ibu-ibu rumah tanggan yang lagi ngulek garam.

"Iya deh. Cukup. Aku minta maaf. Capek debat sama kamu," kataku.

"Heheh," wow! Tifa terkekeh! Ehem! Itu suatu kejaiban langka. "Cowok buat gue sih, yang penting baik," jawabnya sambil snyam senyum sendiri. Author cuman bisa matung dengerin jawaban Tifa yang mengejutkan itu.

"Beda babget sama sifatmu," kataku dengan suara kecil dan pelan dan lembut dan gak keras dan *plak*

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?!" katanya sambil ngangat kerah bajuku pake kelingking. Author pun merasa terhina.

"Berani macem-macem, nasibmu bakal sama kayak Sa'ix di chapter-chapter sebelumnya," ancamku dengan ancaman yang sama waktu Sa'ix juga tidak menurutiku, ada yang ingat?  
Tifa pun langsung menurunkanku kembali. Waktu aku menoleh untuk mendapatkan jawaban Aqua, dia malah ngerekam kejadian tadi.

"Kau malah ngapain bego?!" kataku.

"Oh?! Aku lagi ngerekam aktivitas kalian! Aku suka cowok yang lumayan pinter!" jelasnya sambil menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bisa gak lu ngilangin kebiasaan gila lo itu?!" kata Tifa memberitahu Aqua.

"Ih, ini lagi tren tahu di keluaraguku!" katanya polos yang hanya disambut sweatdrop olehku dan Tifa.

"Oh, gitu. Kalo gitu terima kasih sama jawabannya. Aku pulang dulu," kataku mengakhiri percakapan kami.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Author ngompol!" what?! Aqua kok tahu?!

"Jangan ngompol diperjalanan pulang lho," Tifa juga?

Argh! Persetan! Aku langsung lari menahan malu yang mendalam.

-Di suatu senja di asrama TWTNW-

"Bosan! Ayo main ToD lagi!" kata Xion.

"Ayo! Ayo!" kata yang lain kecuali Sa'ix dan Lexaeus. Lexaeus cuman angkat jempolnya di dalam saku celananya.

"Gue gak ikut. Kapok main kayak gituan," kata Sa'ix mantap.

Alhasil, semua pada ketawa tanpa alasan. Padahal gak ada yang lucu. Lexaeus? Dia gak ketawa. Cuman sendawa.

"Eh?! Lexaeus bisa sendawa!" teriak Demyx yang kaget akan keajaiban yang terduga itu.

"Semua orang juga bisa kalik, Myx! Bahkan kau juga bisa!" kata Zexion meluruskan pernyataan Demyx yang menyesatkan itu. Sebenarnya gak sesat-sesat amat sih. Mengingat Lexaeus yang kebanyakan diam-diam membisu.

"Oiya, aku mau beritahu aturan baru kalo yang kena ToD berikutnya dipilih sama orang yang terakhir kali kena ToD," jelas Xion.

"Tau dari sapa lo, On?" tanya Roxas.

"Dari author," jawab Xion.

"Kenapa lo gak ngomong sendiri aja?! Kan elo udah jadi OC disini! Dasar kakek pikun yang belum berobat di dokter hewan!" kata Larxene kepadaku.

"Oiya. Maaf, author lupa. Udah kalian lanjutin aja," kataku cuek dengan kesalahanku.

"Oke, berarti gue berhak milih orangnya kan? Kalo gue sih pilih..," kata Sa'ix sambil melihat satu persatu teman-teman seasramanya.

"Ah! Lo aja!" katanya sambil menunjuk...

PRAAAANGG!

-Bersambungnya ke pecahan chapter selanjutnya-

Yo! saya kembali yo! Jadi, di chapter ini author gak tonjolkan genre humornya. Karena author gak tahu juga kenapa. *digoreng* tapi, tetep lucu gak sih?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang genre, saya tu plin-plan banget. Pertama kan humor kan ya? Terus ganti jadi humor/parody kan ya? Terus friendship/parody kan ya? Sekarang jadi friendship/humor lho. Bener-bener author gak bertanggunjawab saya tu.

Tapi, yang penting bisa menghibur readers sekalian! Okeh, berikut ini adalah balasan review untuk para reviewer!

**Mitoshi Koro**, Eh? Aku gak review ya? Berarti cuman read. '-' duh, maafkan! Kapan-kapan saya review! Iya, nih malah jadi referensi reviewmu. =3 author udah kelas 3 smp tauk. Wajar dong kalo masih ngompol. *lho?*

**Hikari Kengo**, Iyaya? Cepet banget saya updatenya. *dikeplak karena gak nyadar* hahaha. Iyap! Benar sekali! Kalo mau tau apa suratnya silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya! Gakupo ya? Aku gak tahu, kan aku bukan yang buat. Duh, tambahan disclaimer nih. '-' wah! Thanks Favalertnya! =D

**Eqa Skylight**, eh? Aku keceplosan! *tebas mulut sendiri* Diterima gak ya si Xion? Tunggu aja jawabannya di sini! *plak* sayangnya 1 botol aqua masih belum cukup untuk menyegelku! *mah nagapain ._.*

Okeh! Itu dia para reviewer kita! Terima kasih buat reviewnya! Terima kasih juga buat silent readers yang udah baca! Dan juga buat yang udah pencet tombol fav dan atau alert! Saya sangat berterima kasih! *tebar air comberan*

Oiya. Sebenernya di chapter yang buka-buka loker sepatu itu (lupa chapter berapa *ditebas*), spoilernya gak cuman satu lho. Ada spoiler lain yang ntar kayaknya bakal nyambung. Kayaknya lho. '-' hehehe. Soalnya.. kenapa ya? Author juga gak tahu. *dibakar*

Author juga mau minta maaf atas semua kesalahan dalam bentuk gaje, garing, OC yang abal, OOC yang gaje juga, dan ke-enggakmutu-an yang ada dalam chapter ini.

Well well, like I say from the latest chapter! Leave review and don't flaming! Ntar kebakaran kalo ngeflame. *ditampar*


	9. Pilih Dia atau Aku! - 2

Yahoo! Saya kembali setelah hibernasi hiatus yang gaje. Jadi author rada lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Jadi maafin kalau rada-rada gak nyambung. Karena itu semua salah saya sendiri juga. *ditampar*

Okeh, kita lanjut! Balasan review ada dibawah. RnR jangan lupa~

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada disini milik Tetsuya Nomura. Lalu, anime dan manga yang disebutkan disini bukan punya saya. Saya? Punya HP, radio, 2 flashdisk, blablablablablablabla *abaikan*

Warning: Dikemas menjadi satu bersama dengan typo, gaje, gak mutu, gak nyambung, super garing, beberapa fandom colongan, OOC, dan OC. Mungkin gak ada yang berubah. Jadi yang gak suka silahkan angkat jarimu dan tekan tombol back.

Truth Or Dare!

Game 6 : Pilih Dia atau Aku?! Dia atau Aku?! - Part 2

Author/Ugya POV

PRAAAANGG!

Jadi, semua yang ada disini begitu tertegun melihatnya. Sebuah sepatu kaca berharga milik Xion terjatuh dan akhirnya pecah. Hal itu hanya membuat Xion semakin galau.

"Sepatu kacaku! Padahal mau kupakai untuk kontes Marley Shake besok! Huaaaa!" itulah yang dikatakan Xion. Mungkin. Karena sekarang ia menangis dengan sangat keras. Sampai-sampai gelas plastik pun pecah.

"Sudahlah Xion. Jangan menangis! Nanti aku.. Hiks. Juga.. Hiks. Ikutan.. Nangis.. Hiks hiks. HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" ternyata tangisan Marluxia lebih kencang dari tangisan Xion. Dan entah kenapa mereka berdua menangis sambil berpelukan. Tangisan mereka juga disambut oleh tangisan dari seekor bayi kecoa 757. Ada yang ingat?

Karena keributan itu pun author hanya bisa menyeret mereka berdua keluar dari ruang tamu yang menyambung dengan ruang keluarga. Serta. Meninggalkan kode kedipan sebelah mata etis nan elegan kepada Sa'ix, yang hanya dibalas ludah yang meleset ke Marluxia.

Zexion POV

Ugya-san menyeret Marluxia dan Xion ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang akan Ugya-san lakukan tapi aku menebak kalau-kalau itu adalah hal yang sadis. Apakah fanfic ini akan berganti genre lagi?

"Oke, lupakan mereka dan kita kembali ke ToD. Ngomong-ngomong tadi gue mau nunjuk Xion. Tapi, karena sedang di—err—siksa jadi aku berubah pikiran," kata Sa'ix. Kulihat dari ekspresinya. Sa'ix mulai bingung mau memilih siapa. Yang penting, jangan memilih aku Sa'ix.

"Jadi, elo milih siapa?" tanya Larxene.

"Hemb. Sebenernya gue udah dititipin pesen sama Ugya, kalo yang kena selanjutnya..," Sa'ix memakai jeda. Dia mencari sebuah kertas dari sakunya. Mungkin contekan naskah? "Berikutnya adalah..,"

"Hah?" responku saat jari telunjuk Sa'ix mengarah padaku. Hoo? Ke-ke-KENAPAA HARUS AKU?!

"Lo, Zexion. Elo kepilih soalnya.. Ugya, juga tidak tahu," Katanya menerangkan dengan lebih jelas. Dan alasan macam apa itu? Ugya-san tidak pernah serius! (peace Zexion! ^^)

"A-a-argh! Jadi? Aku harus memilih Truth or Dare? Kalian tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kalian memaksaku? Aku akan jadi gila dan gaje!" kataku beralasan. Well, lagipula aku memang berkata begitu di chapter 1.

"Ini sudah ditetapkan, Zexion. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi," kata Demyx dengan sinis.

"Aku bisa mengelak. Dengan tehnik bayangan yang kupelajari dari Naruto. Tokoh dari fandom sebelah," ujarku juga sinis ke Demyx.

"Jangan dibikin crossover, Zexion~" kata Ugya-san yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangku. Sontak, aku kaget dan melompat ke depan. Sialnya aku menginjak seekor cicak yang imut dengan pita merah.

"Kau tahu nasibmu kan kalau berani-berani crossoveran?" katanya dengan seringai dan pisau yang ia bawa daritadi. Selain itu background juga berubah jadi api kemarahan author yang membara.

"Kyyaaaaaa! Author kebakar! Author kebakar! Tolongin Cyiiinnn!" kata Marluxia yang keluar dari kamar author dengan gaya bancinya yang tidak diakuinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Xion datang sambil membawa seember air yang ia siram ke tubuh author. "Lho? Kok apinya gak padam?" tanya Xion dengan polosnya.

"Bodoh sih lu. Itukan Cuman background yang sengaja author bikin," jelas Roxas kepada Xion yang hanya direspon oh yang panjang.

"Kalian..," Panggil Ugya-san kepada Xion dan Marluxia. "Berisik banget tau gak!" lalu melempar pisau ke muka mereka berdua.

"Ice make.." Xion berkata. "BARRIER AEGIS!" katanya meneriaki sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

"Woy! Itu jurusnya Gray dari fandom sebelah woy!" ujar Axel yang benci banget sama yang namanya es. Jadi dia memukul-mukul Xion memakai karet.

"Kyyyyaaaaa! Pisaunya tajem!" kata Marluxia saat ia berhasil menangkap gagang pisau yang dilempar Ugya-san. Iyalah, namanya juga pisau. Ya pasti tajam.

"Lu bisa jangan jadi banci gak sih?! Dasar bawang merah yang dalemnya putih!" kata Larxene yang udah dendam kesumat sama kelakuannya Marluxia. Jadi dia menendang Marluxia dengan satu kaki ala-ala Kungfu Boy. Padahal aku gak tahu Kungfu Boy kayak apa.

"Hampir keliatan, hampir keliatan," kata Xigbar yang telungkup dan nafsu banget sama dalemannya Larxene. Kebetulan Larxene pake rok mini. Gak sepadan banget kayak sikapnya kan?

"Aku! Adalah lelaki, yang tak kenal lelah mengintip wanita~!" itu adalah nyanyiannya Xaldin dan diiringi nada-nada fals dari gitar Demyx.

"Wuanjiiiirrrr! Dasar cowok mesum!" teriak Larxene sambil nonjok mukanya Xigbar.

"Biru kembang-kembang," kata Xigbar yang sempat tersenyum sesaat sebelum Larxene menonjoknya.

Kulihat, Lexaeus hanya bersendawa terus. Mungkin dia senang bisa bersendawa.

"Seperti biasa dan gak berubah. Jadi, Sa'ix. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ToD ini. Mungkin lain kali, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah lagi," kataku ditengah keributan. Kudengar Axel mengatakan sesuatu.

"Fist of Fire Dragon!" lalu disambung oleh teriakan dari Xion.

"Memang napa, Zex? Kok kayaknya lu nolak banget main ToD ini," tanya Sa'ix yang penasaran dengan penolakanku yang benar-benar aku tolak.

"Itu karena, masa laluku," jawabku. Keheningan melanda kami berdua. Tapi diluar pembicaraan kami berdua, yang lain sangat ribut dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Mengapa ku yang harus selalu mengalah~?" itulah pengamen lokal kita, Demyx dan Xaldin.

"Ampun! Aku bakal ulangin perbuatanku kok! Eh, salah. Maksudku aku gak bakal kayak gitu lagi!" kata Xigbar yang masih dipukul habis-habisan sama Larxene.

"Ice make: Sword of Calibur!" teriak Xion sambil megang penggaris mika 30cm.

"Claw of Fire Dragon!" teriak Axel membalas teriakan Xion sambil mencakar Xion kayak kucing minta balikan sama pacarnya.

"Kubantai kau! Kubantai kau! Hahaha!" Ugya-san cuma ketawa nista sambil ngelemparin pisau ke arah Marluxia.

"Aku salah apa, Author?!" kata Marluxia yang nangis sambil menangkis semua lemparan pisau Ugya-san dengan tusuk gigi. Oiya, dengan gaya slowmotion yang alay.

Ngomong-ngomong Vexen sama Roxas kemana ya?

Teeeet teeeeeeeeeet!

"Ayo Axel! Kamu pasti bisa mengalahkan Gray! Dan Xion! Jangan mau kalah oleh Natsu! Se-semangat! Ayo semangat!" teriak Vexen yang menyemangati Axel dan Xion sambil bawa-bawa dan bunyiin terompet.

"Woy! Kalian bertiga salah fandom, woy! Jangan jadi Chuunibyou woy! Itu udah jadi peran seseorang untuk chapter yang nanti, woy!" kata Roxas memberitahukan kesalahan kedua temannya yang kelewat Chuunibyou dan satu temannya yang minta dibunuh sama Ugya-san itu.

Kalau kulihat sih, masih damai-damai aja. Belum ada yang terluka, belum ada yang bacok-bacokan, ato bahkan sampai perlu dikuburkan. Tapi, suasana lain ada di mukanya Sa'ix. Pertama Sa'ix ambil nafas panjang. Kayak orang yang siap-siap mau sunatan sama dokter hewan.

"KALIAN BISA PADA DIEM GAK SEEHHHH?!" bentak Sa'ix yang langsung direspon keheningan oleh yang lain. Semua menoleh ke arah Sa'ix yang sekarang ngos-ngosan. Padahal cuman teriak 6 kata yang gak jelas.

"Oke, kita lanjutin," kata Sa'ix.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Zexion akan memilih Truth dengan satu pertanyaan dari Sa'ix," kata Pak Xemnas yang baru aja bangun dari tidur siangnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hee?! Jangan sok mutusi, pak!" kataku meminta keadilan kepada Pak Xemnas. Ya jelaslah! Kan aku nolak tawaran permainan ini! Darimana coba aku bisa milih Truth?!

"Gue sih mau tanya aja ke Zexion. Walaupun ini sebeneranya pertanyaanya Ugya dan bukan pertanyaan gue. Lagian gue gak peduli-peduli amat sama pertanyaannya," kata Sa'ix cuek. Akupun melirik ke Ugya-san yang duduk manis sambil menyeduh teh hijau panas.

"Hambar sekali teh ini~," katanya. Hei, perhatikan kegiatan dari cerita fanficmu ini!

"Hafft! Yasudahlah! Apa pertanyaanya! Akan kujawab sebisaku!" kataku pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Ahahahak. Hai kucing manis~," aku lihat Ugya-san sedang bermain dengan kucing yang lewat di halaman asrama. Emang author sialan dia.

"Jadi, siapa yang kamu pilih diantara Tifa, Olette, dan Aqua?" tanya Sa'ix. Aku pun melakukan mimikri pada wajahku yang semula putih, menjadi memerah.

"D-d-da-dari-darimana—," kata-kataku terpotong saat aku melihat Ugya-san.

"Wah! Kotatsunya panas ya~!" ... Benar-benar author sialan.

Jadi, aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang kurahasiakan selama ini. Yang tidak mau diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali orang yang bersangkutan, aku dan yang diatas. Tapi, bagaimana Ugya-san tahu?

"A-anu..," semua penghuni asrama menatapiku penuh minat dan menunggu-nunggu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan. Yang pasti aku masih bimbang dengan pilihanku. Tapi, dengan alasan apapun juga aku pasti harus menjawabnya. Atau aku akan diolesin glitter seasrama.

"A-aku..," wajahku semakin memerah. Sial! Yang kubisa untuk menyembunyikannya hanyalah dengan menatapi lantai asrama yang dingin.

"A-aku butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya," kataku meminta kelonggaran.

-Dan bersambung di chapter selanjutnya-

Yohhhhooooo~! Ini fic jadi garing banget yah? *mojok* Lalu, lalu, yang kena ToD kali ini adalah Zexion!

Zexion: Yayaya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya.

Gimana rasanya dijodoh-jodohin sama Tifa, Olette, sama Aqua?

Zexion: Gak enak. Pairing aneh. Dan gak diinginkan oleh semua readers.

Wawawa~ Memang begitu. Habisnya, aku gak tahu mau jodohin kamu sama siapa. Jadi mentoknya ya ke mereka bertiga. ._.'

Tifa: Jadi, aku dijodohin sama kutunya buku?

Olette: Apah?! Hayner! Ada diskriminasi! *narik-narik Hayner gaje*

Aqua: Hoo. Aku jadi sepolos Xion. OOC banget.

Okeh, mari kita tinggalkan mereka! Oiya, seperti biasa ya, di akhir ToDnya Zexion ada sesi tanya jawab bersamanya! Jadi, silahkan tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kalian tanyakan! Arc-nya Zexion ini, kira-kira sampe part 4. Panjang banget yah?

Berikut adalah balasan review dari para reviewer kita. Check it out!

**Eqa Skylight**, Ini kan cuman di cerita ini. ._. *jadi malu* Xion? Are you sure after reading this chapter? :3 makasih favnya :3

**Hikari Kengo**, Olette sedang masa-masa remaja labil. *ngakak sendiri* okeh, nih dah lanjut. :3

**Mitoshi Koro**, Okeh, saya review sesempatnya. :3 Kalo sempet. :l Hahak, ini kan cuman cerita. ._. *beneran malu kalo yang ini*

**Chatarina TSP**, Yeah~! Terima kasih. :3 Lain kali hati-hati bacanya. Jangan sampe jatuh dari kasur lagi. ._.' Hahahak. Ceritamu bagus kok. Cuman kurang rapi aja. \m/

Okeh okeh! Itulah para reviewer kita! tepuk tangan dulu dong! *prok* Gak ikhlas banget sih kalian tepuk tangannya. Ntar aku yang dibantai. ._.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas semua typo, gaje, gak mutu, gak nyambung, super garing, beberapa fandom colongan, OOC, dan OC yang ada. Itu semua ada semata-mata karena kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. ._.

Okay, Don't forget to leave your review! XD


End file.
